Puberty
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Memiliki tunangan yang berumur 30 tahun, bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke. Tetapi, apa boleh, dia seorang anak SMP karena memiliki hutang budi pada laki-laki yang berumur om-om itu, terpaksa harus mengikuti alur permainan laki-laki tersebut sampai saatnya, Sasuke pun mulai merasa jengah. Warn: M for LeMon. SasuNaru. Slight SasuSaku. For SasuNaru day, and Sasuke day.


**Konoha, 10 Juli 2011**

Kepanikan terjadi di tengah kota Konoha, ketika telah terjadi kecelakaan maut. Satuan kepolisian daerah sekitar serta tim medis segera mengamankan keadaan, di saat masyarakat begitu histeris dan terlalu dekat dengan sumber dari kecelakaan tersebut. Ratusan kamera yang menggunakan _blitz_ sibuk mengambil gambar dari kecelakaan ini. Sedangkan para polisi mulai membentuk barikade, mencegah masyarakat untuk mendekat lebih jauh ke arah bis serta lima kendaraan yang terbalik dan mengeluarkan percikan api, akibat tabrakan beruntun.

Kecelakaan maut.

Tidak disangka suasana yang tadinya sangat damai berubah menjadi mencekam, saat pengendara mobil SUV tidak bisa mengontrol mobilnya. Sehingga, di saat mobil tersebut akan melewati perempatan, mobil itu tidak bisa berhenti dan menyebabkan pengendara bis dari arah berlawanan terkejut, membanting stir, kemudian menabrak trotoar, serta mobil di sampingnya, hingga terguling. Ya, di saat peristiwa itu terjadi, mobil-mobil lain di sekitar bis harus mengerem mendadak, terkena imbasnya, menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun.

Kebetulan sekali pada saat peristiwa tersebut terjadi, banyak masyarakat yang baru saja pulang kerja, sehingga banyak sekali sekali saksi yang menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut, dan membuat mereka histeris, seolah melihat mimpi buruk secara langsung. Tidak satu atau dua orang yang terpaku di tempat, ketika melihat bis yang cukup banyak penumpangnya terbalik, dan nyaris terbakar, jika penanganan tidak segera dilakukan.

"Lapor Kapten, ambulans sudah tiba. Korban dan kendaraan sudah siap di evakuasi," ujar salah satu polisi yang bertugas mengamankan keadaan.

Sang Kapten mengangguk. Ia dipersilahkan oleh anak buahnya untuk melihat secara langsung proses evakuasi.

Sang Kapten yang baru saja tiba di rumah, dan menyantap makan malamnya, terpaksa harus datang ke lokasi kejadian, di saat anak buahnya melaporkan telah terjadi kecelakaan maut yang melibatkan banyak kendaraan di tengah kota. Guna mengantisipasi kemacetan dan kerisauan masyarakat, sang Kapten segera berangkat ke tempat tersebut, dan mengomando anak buahnya untuk segera mengamankan keadaan.

Sang Kapten dipersilahkan oleh anak buahnya untuk melewati barikade polisi serta garis kuning. Ia menatap anak buahnya, serta tim medis yang sibuk mengevakuasi korban. Sang Kapten pun melihat tiga anak buahnya yang mencoba melepas pintu mobil sedan berwarna putih dari engselnya. Mereka mencoba membebaskan korban yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dari dalam mobil tersebut. Sang Kapten akan membantu anak buahnya ketika seseorang berteriak, memanggil rekan-rekan setimnya.

"Cepat kemari! Di sini masih ada korban!" teriak tim medis yang sedang mengevakuasi korban di dalam bis. "Cepat! Cepat!" perintahnya—panik.

Tanpa menunggu waktu, para rekan-rekannya serta para polisi segera berlari ke arah tim medis tersebut. Mereka berusaha untuk mengeluarkan korban dari dalam bis yang terbalik itu, melewati kaca jendela yang pecah. Satu menit. Dua menit. Hingga lima menit—sang Kapten melihat aksi tim medis tersebut. Iapun siap turun tangan untuk membantu, ketika…

Korban yang tersisa di dalam bis itu berhasil di keluarkan.

Seluruh tim medis terhenyak kaget di saat melihat korban yang baru mereka selamatkan ini.

Sang Kapten mendengar banyak bisikkan dari anak buahnya dan tim medis tersebut. Iapun berusaha melewati kerumunan karena rasa penasarannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum kedua bola matanya membola. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat baru mengetahui seorang korban kecelakaan maut ini adalah anak dari sahabatnya sendiri—

 _Naruto Namikaze._

Namun…

Bukan sosok tersebut yang membuat sang Kapten terkejut setengah mati, melainkan sesuatu yang didekap erat oleh anak dari sahabatnya itu—

 _Seorang anak kecil._

 **Puberty**

 **Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru, slight SasuSaku, Itakyuu**

 **Rat: M**

 **Warn: OOC, yaoi, Pedofil, AU, mature, eksplisit sex, dan lain-lain**

" **Cerita ini hanyalah untuk SasuNaru day, Sasuke day, tidak dibuat untuk merusak karya pengarang sebenarnya, atau untuk kebutuhan materil."**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **Konoha, 4 Mei 2016**

"Untuk menentukan banyak putaran pada lingkaran, maka jarak yang ditempuh dibagi dengan keliling ling—

Sasuke menaruh pensilnya di atas meja, memilih untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya sejenak. Ia memijat pelipisnya, di saat matanya berkunang-kunang.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang pemalas. Ia seorang Uchiha yang berarti pilihan hidupnya adalah sempurna di dalam segala hal, baik bidang _non_ -akademik maupun bidang akademik. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia dituntut agar menjadi sosok terunggul dalam bidang apapun dibandingkan teman-teman lainnya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke tidak pernah luput menjadi sosok teladan yang rajin mendengarkan ajaran guru, dan menarik perhatian guru, hingga hari ini. Hari dimana Sasuke berhenti mencatat karena otak jeniusnya terasa akan pecah.

Salahkan pola hidup Sasuke yang tidak benar untuk akhir-akhir ini.

Diakibatkan banyak sekali tugas dari para guru di sekolahnya, serta jabatannya sebagai seorang Presiden Sekolah, Sasuke kehilangan waktu tidurnya, dan sering kali melupakan makan pagi. Ditambah lagi, dampak El Nino membuat cuaca di bulan sekarang tidaklah stabil, dan membuat mudahnya tubuh yang lemah untuk terserang penyakit. Walaupun bulan sekarang sudahlah memasuki musim panas, hujan selalu datang nyaris tiap hari, membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya, apakah bumi semakin tua, sehingga cuaca jadi sulit diprediksi, atau pola hidup manusia zaman sekarang yang membuat bumi menjadi seperti ini?

Terlalu tidak nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhnya, Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk izin ke Unit Kesehatan. Ia perlu menemui dokter sekolah, dan meminta obat. Sasuke pun akan mengacungkan tangan di saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Sasuke mendesah lega. Rupanya terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan rasa sakit kepala membuat dia tidak sadar, jika jam kedua telah usai, dan guru mempersilahkan anak-anak untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Satu-persatu anak-anak di kelas Sasuke mulai beranjak pergi, mengekori guru mereka yang sudah lebih dulu keluar kelas. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, kelas menjadi sepi, hanya tinggal lima orang anak, termasuk Sasuke. Para murid yang tinggal, memilih untuk tidak ke kantin karena mereka ingin berhemat, atau perut mereka masih terasa kenyang akibat terlalu banyak makan tadi pagi, atau lagi mereka punya janji untuk berkumpul bersama saat teman-teman lain sudah meninggalkan kelas. Adapun yang tinggal di kelas karena enggan untuk bergerak adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Rasa tidak nyaman pada seluruh tubuhnya membuat Sasuke malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya jika hanya untuk membeli roti atau sekotak susu.

"Uchiha-san, kau baik-baik saja?" seseorang yang duduk di depan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menegur Sasuke, di saat sang Uchiha hanya terdiam, tidak pergi ke kantin atau Ruang Presiden seperti biasanya.

Suigetsu Houzuki.

Salah satu teman sekelas Sasuke.

Suigetsu bukanlah orang yang terlalu mencolok seperti Sasuke. Prestasi akademiknya biasa-biasa saja ketika dia hanyalah seorang anggota dari klub sepak bola. Akan tetapi, sikap Suigetsu yang ceria dan hangat membuat banyak sekali orang yang senang berteman dengannya. Bahkan jika dihitung, Suigetsu merupakan salah satu laki-laki yang paling banyak ditembak oleh para gadis seumurannya.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab malas.

Suigetsu hanya menyeringai—memperlihatkan gigi hiunya—sebelum berbicara kembali dengan teman-temannya. Tidak sekali atau dua kali segerombolan empat orang anak yang berkumpul di bangku hadapan Sasuke itu cekikikan, cukup meganggu. Akibat tawa dari empat orang anak laki-laki itu, rasa sakit di kepala Sasuke semakin menjadi. Sasuke pun berniat untuk pergi dari kelas ini, ketika secara tidak sengaja, bisikan dari anak-anak itu terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Sssstttt… Jangan terlalu keras, nanti dia mendengar," bisik Juugo—teman Suigetsu—yang entah sedang melakukan apa bersama teman-temannya. Ia tidak menyadari suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar oleh indera pendengar Sasuke yang tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia pasti maklum. Diapun laki-laki," Suigetsu menjawab.

Pemuda yang tidak enak dengan keberadaan Sasuke itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Chk, kau ini seperti tidak—

"Kalian sedang melihat apa?" Sasuke yang penasaran dengan hal yang dilihat oleh anak-anak itu berdiri, mengulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang dipegang oleh salah satu dari empat pemuda itu. "Kalian sedang melihat yang tidak-tidak, kan?"

Empat orang anak itu saling pandang. Sepertinya sejak awal mereka tidak ada niat untuk menyembunyikan apapun dari Sasuke. Entah karena Sasuke terlalu baik, walaupun sikapnya antisosial, atau mereka berpikir Sasuke bukanlah tipe pengadu, walaupun jabatannya sebagai Presiden Sekolah.

Berbeda dari Presiden Sekolah terdahulunya, Sasuke cenderung sangat santai dalam menanggapi tingkah teman-temannya. Sehingga dibandingkan Presiden Sekolah sebelumnya yang senang menjilat guru, Sasuke merupakan Presiden Sekolah yang paling disukai oleh teman-temannya.

Suigetsu menolehkan kepalanya. "Ah, _come on_ , Uchiha-san. Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang sejenak. Kau tidak usah anggap hal ini serius, ya?" ucap Suigetsu dengan tatapan mirip anak anjing.

"….," Sasuke hanya merespon Suigetsu dengan datar.

" _Please._ Kami sangat mempercayaimu, sehingga kami berpikir untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu," ujar Juugo, melanjutkan. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak berubah keras pada mereka dan bersikap menyebalkan.

"Ya, Uchiha-san?" bujuk kedua teman lainnya pemuda itu.

Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke arah ponsel yang sedang dipegang oleh salah satu dari empat pemuda itu. Ia menatap video yang sedang di- _paused_ oleh empat pemuda itu. Dari layar ponsel tersebut, Sasuke dapat melihat jika mereka sedang menonton video yang tidak layak ditonton oleh anak SMP seperti mereka. Keempat pemuda yang berada di depan Sasuke ini sedang menonton video seorang wanita yang memiliki bentuk badan seperti biola, dengan buah dada di atas rata-ratas sedang bertelanjang bulat, dengan laki-laki menindih wanita tersebut. Dilihat dari layar gambar tersebut, kedua pemeran video itu sedang berada di suatu taman.

 _Blue film._

Sasuke mendengus. Ia bisa saja melaporkan semua ini kepada pihak sekolah. Tetapi, ia bukanlah tipe manusia yang terlalu suka ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain, selagi orang tersebut tidaklah meganggu ketenangan sekitar, atau membuat nama baiknya tercoreng. Awas saja jika orang-orang ini menyeret Sasuke ke dalam masalah, Sasuke pasti tidak akan melepaskan mereka.

"Jangan libatkan aku, jika guru menemukan hal itu," ucap Sasuke, membuat keempat pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum bahagia.

" _Yes_!" seru mereka berempat sembari bertos ria.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia menjadi tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri, jika dia ini pantas untuk menjadi Presiden Sekolah. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi, anak-anak begitu antusias memilih dirinya. Ah, apakah dia terpilih karena selain pintar, tampan, seorang Uchiha, diapun sangat lunak pada anak-anak sekolah ini? Sasuke sibuk berpikir, ketika dia mendengar desahan dari arah _speaker_ ponsel itu. Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya, kemudian menatap pria yang menjadi pemeran video itu. Ia menatap pemeran pria di dalam video itu menggeram sembari memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, ketika wanita yang berada di bawah tubuhnya mendesah kegirangan.

Kedua mata Sasuke membola. Jujur, dia baru pertama kali melihat hal seperti ini. _Well,_ ia memang pernah bermimpi basah, tetapi mimpi basah yang dia alami tidaklah terlalu jelas. Ia hanya tahu, di saat pagi hari celananya sudah basah karena cairan spermanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti menatap video tersebut. Rasa penasaran membuat sakit di kepalanya lenyap, dan melakukan tindakan bodoh layaknya keempat pemuda ini.

"Uchiha-san, mau?" suara Suigetsu membuat pikiran Sasuke kembali pada tempatnya. Sasuke menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"….," Sasuke terdiam, mencerna ucapan Suigetsu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menjadi dungu seperti ini.

"Kau mau tidak?" tawar Suigetsu lagi dengan cengiran bodoh yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"….," kedua mata Sasuke bergerak—memperhatikan wajah Suigetsu, kemudian ponsel yang ada di tangan Suigetsu. Iapun berpikir sejenak sebelum menghela nafas, dan tanpa memikirkan harga dirinya lagi, Sasuke menganggukan kepala.

.

 _Penyakit Puber_ —masa dimana rasa penasaran pada hal-hal seperti itu lebih besar daripada harga diri.

.

.

.

 **Tazmaniadevil**

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap jendela di sampingnya, ketika bis melaju kencang—membelah jalanan kota. Kepalanya masih terasa berkunang-kunang, di saat tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, hendak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sampai bis mengantarnya ke tempat pemberhentian. Iapun sudah mulai memasuki fase terlelap, ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata Sasuke terbuka, menatap sosok yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun," gadis bersurai merah muda menatap Sasuke dengan pipi merona.

"Hmmm…," Sasuke yang baru terbangun masih belum terlalu jelas untuk melihat. Perlahan ia membiasakan diri untuk menerima cahaya matahari sore.

Haruno Sakura.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan gadis cantik ini?

Gadis yang selalu menyandang ratu sekolah ini memang bisa membuat siapapun tergila-gila. Bahkan, sejak SD, Sakura sudah ditembak oleh para pemuda dari kalangan SMA. Namun, rasa sukanya pada Sasuke, membuat dia berpikir dua kali untuk menerima cinta para pria itu, hingga Sakura pun memasuki jendang pendidikan SMP, tanpa berkembangnya hubungan dirinya dan Sasuke. Sikap Sakura yang manis berubah drastis. Setiap minggu, ia selalu bergonta-ganti pacar layaknya pakaian. Hebatnya lagi, gadis ini bukan hanya memacari anak seumurannya, melainkan mahasiswa.

Namun…

Semua berubah ketika sekolah Sakura mengadakan acara ratu kecantikan. Sakura yang populer dan digilai para pemuda itu tentu saja mendapatkan mahkota kecantikan dengan sangat mudah. Dari situ kehidupan Sakura berubah drastis. Sasuke yang tadinya tidak terlihat me- _notice_ dirinya mulai menyadari kehadiran Sakura, terlebih Sakura sekarang ini menyandang sebagai Wakil dari Presiden Sekolah, dimana setiap harinya dia dan Sasuke selalu bertemu dan bekerja sama.

Lambat-laun hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke pun berubah menjadi lebih dekat. Setiap hari Sasuke selalu menanti Sakura untuk pulang dan pergi bersama. Mereka pun terkadang pergi ke kantin bersama, menyebabkan putus rasa cemburu masing-masing para penggemar mereka. Akibat Sakura sudah sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, iapun tidak lagi bermain-main dengan para pria dewasa di luar sana. Ia tidak lagi bergonta-ganti pacar. Ia hanya fokus pada Sasuke, walaupun status hubungan mereka tidaklah jelas.

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai," ujar Sakura sembari melihat ke arah halte—dimana ia akan turun.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sembari menekan tombol di dinding bis, membuat sopir tahu jika Sakura akan turun sebentar lagi. Mata Sasuke yang biasanya tajam terlihat sayu, ketika bibirnya sedikit kering.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke sejenak. Sasuke memang memiliki kulit berwarna _alabaster_ , tetapi kulit Sasuke sekarang terlihat tidak wajar. Kulit Sasuke lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan tidak ada semangat di dalam diri Sasuke. Khawatir dengan keadaan pujaan hatinya, Sakura megenggam tangan Sasuke, menatap Sasuke dengan was-was.

"Apa perlu aku antar ke pulang, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sasuke ke apartemen pemuda itu.

Sasuke menatap sejenak Sakura sebelum bibirnya tersenyum sangat tipis, dan mengelus surai merah muda Sakura. "Tidak usah. Kau turun saja di sini," ujar Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Sakura, membuat sang gadis merona, tidak percaya Sasuke tiba-tiba bersikap manis seperti ini.

 _Sasuke benar-benar sakit sepertinya._

Batin Sakura sembari menyentuh keningnya yang terasa hangat. Jika disaat sakit Sasuke sangat manis, Sakura rela melihat kekasihnya ini selalu sakit.

Dasar bodoh.

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah berdiri di pinggir trotoar, menanti kepergian bis yang masih ditumpangi oleh Sasuke. Saat bis mulai melaju, Sasuke menatap lurus kembali. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya, dan memejamkan mata sejenak, sampai bis kembali berhenti. Merasa heran dengan laju bis yang tidak biasanya, Sasuke membuka mata, dan menatap ke arah pintu. Ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang masuk ke dalam bis dengan senyuman menawan yang membuat seluruh penumpang bis— _minus_ Sasuke—merona.

Pemuda itu menatap setiap deretan bangku di dalam bis tersebut, sampai saatnya kedua mata sang pemuda terpaku hanya pada satu tempat. Tanpa tunggu waktu lagi, sang pemuda melangkah ke arah Sasuke, kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis, menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, ketika sang Uchiha bungsu hanya menatapnya dengan jijik.

"Sore, Sasu—

"Tidakkah kau bisa berhenti megangguku?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meninggi, membuat penumpang di samping mereka langsung menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke dengan penumpang baru bis ini.

Mendapat bentakan dari Sasuke, sang pemuda hanya memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal. Iapun tidak lagi mengajak bicara Sasuke dan lebih memilih menatap ke depan, seolah pemandangan seorang sopir bis yang sedang menyetir lebih menyenangkan daripada sosok anak kecil berumur empat belas tahun yang terus memasang ekspresi penuh rasa kesal dan kebencian.

Yeah, keheningan terjadi di dalam bis, hingga Sasuke pun tiba di depan pemberhentiannya.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke keluar dari lift apartemennya. Ia berdiri di hadapan pintu apartemen, kemudian menekan tombol _password_ yang terletak di dinding—samping pintu kamar apartemennya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu apartemennya terbuka, dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya dengan langkah gontai.

Apartemen yang ditinggali Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang sederhana. Apartemen ini berada di kawasan elit, tengah kota. Jumlah lantai pada apartemen yang ditinggali Sasuke sebanyak 48 lantai, dengan keluarga Uchiha merupakan salah satu keluarga yang menaruh investasi pada apartemen ini, sehingga Sasuke dan keluarganya diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan satu lantai penuh pada apartemen mewah ini.

" _Tadaima…,"_ salam Sasuke, ketika lampu ruangan tempat Sasuke berdiri menyala sendiri, pertanda sensor apartemen ini aktif.

Saat tiba di dalam, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari keberadaan ibunya. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun orang di dalam kamar apartemen ini? Kemana ibunya? Apakah ibunya pergi— _lagi_? Sasuke melangkah ke arah kulkas. Ia melihat _note_ yang ditempel oleh magnet, pesan dari ibunya. Sasuke mengambil _note_ tersebut, kemudian membaca isi _note_ tersebut.

 _Sasuke sayang,_

 _Ibu akan berkunjung ke tempat kakakmu,_

 _Makanan sudah ibu siapkan di kulkas, kau tinggal menghangatkannya,_

 _Salam cinta,_

 _Kaa-san._

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Memang begini kehidupan sebagai seorang perantau, dengan hanya dijaga oleh seorang ibu. Sasuke yang memiliki tempat tinggal di Tokyo terpaksa merantau jauh ke Konoha hanya untuk memasuki sekolah terbaik di negerinya. Ia yang memiliki pemikiran tertentu untuk tidak tinggal di Tokyo rela jauh dari tempat kelahirannya, dengan terkadang tanpa ada sosok Mikoto—ibunya. Yeah, memang umur Sasuke terbilang masih muda untuk tinggal sendiri, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ayah dan Kakaknya pun membutuhkan sosok sang Ibu untuk menjalani kehidupan mereka.

Sasuke meremas kertas di tangannya sebelum memasukan kertas itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air putih, ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Sasuke menaruh botol minuman di tangannya ke atas bar dapur. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu. Tidak perlu menggunakan kamera CCTV untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang menekan bel pintunya. Ia segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

Tidak salah lagi, pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya pada saat di bis tadi adalah tamunya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal ketika melihat tamu menjelang malamnya ini. Ia membuka pintu dengan malas, dan menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan sinis.

"….Pulanglah! Aku sedang tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu," Sasuke berucap ketus.

Sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku dengar _Baa-san_ sedang mengunjungi kakakmu, ya?" tanya sosok tersebut. Seolah sudah seperti rumah sendiri, sosok tersebut langsung masuk tanpa meminta izin dari Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha semakin sebal. "Jadi aku kemari untuk meli—" sosok tersebut berhenti berbicara saat melihat wajah Sasuke. "Kau sakit, Sasuke?" tanyanya, ekspresinya berubah serius. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Sasuke. Bagus sekali. Ia baru sadar jika Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan, padahal dia sudah melihat Sasuke dalam waktu cukup lama.

Apakah kemarahan Sasuke membuat dirinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan sang Uchiha?

Dasar bego.

"Jangan sentuh!" Sasuke menepis tangan pemuda di hadapannya.

Sang tamu mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Oke, oke. Sekarang kau lebih baik ke kamar dan beristirahat. Biar aku siapkan makan malam untukmu," ujarnya. Dengan gesit, ia melangkah ke dapur. Sepertinya, keputusannya untuk datang kemari adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Sasuke menatap punggung tamunya dengan sinis.

Naruto Namikaze.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan keberadaan pemuda ini. Naruto merupakan seorang pemuda yang sangat sempurna, bagi orang-orang yang mengetahui latar belakangnya. Dia merupakan sosok pria berkarisma, tampan, dan merupakan pewaris dari Perusahaan Namikaze, atau perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi, serta _property_ yang sangat terkenal hingga ke mancanegara _._ Siapapun wanita di negeri ini pasti rela mengantri hanya untuk menjadi teman satu malamnya laki-laki yang sudah seperti pangeran ini.

Namun…

Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang senang menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan para wanita di luar sana. Ia lebih senang mengunjungi Sasuke yang merupakan calon tunangannya. Yeah, benar. Seorang triliuner berumur nyaris 30 tahun seperti Naruto telah melabuhkan hatinya, pada seorang pemuda berumur 14 tahun yang masih menginjak bangku SMP. Dikarenakan suatu kecelakaan yang melibatkan hutang budi, keluarga Uchiha terpaksa menerima pinangan Naruto dengan satu syarat, Sasuke haruslah lulus SMA terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka menikah.

Bagi orang-orang hubungan mereka terdengar sangat manis. Terlebih Naruto selalu menjaga Sasuke. Apapun yang Sasuke butuhkan pasti akan Naruto siapkan. Dimanapun Sasuke kesusahan, Naruto pasti akan hadir di sisi Sasuke. Yeah, hubungan seperti itu pasti terdengar sangat sehat, terutama disaat hubungan mereka lebih terkesan sebagai kakak-adik, dibandingkan tunangan.

Akan tetapi…

Berbeda dengan pikiran Sasuke. Disaat orang-orang begitu mengagung-agunkan Naruto, Sasuke cenderung membenci Naruto. Bukan hanya karena Sasuke merasa umur mereka yang terlalu jauh, sehingga Naruto pasti tidak akan nyambung jika diajak bicara, Sasuke merasa kehidupannya dikekang semenjak kedua orang tuanya menyetujui pinangan Naruto. Ia yang masih memiliki kehidupan panjang, harus rela melihat orang yang disukainya—Sakura—berpacaran dengan orang lain, ketika dirinya bersikap tak acuh.

Sasuke selalu menyalahkan Naruto atas nasib sialnya. Ia selalu berhayal, seandainya di dunia ini tidak ada Naruto, pasti semua terasa lebih indah. Ia tidak perlu melihat orang yang dicintainya digandeng oleh orang lain. Ia tidak perlu menekan perasaannya. Ia tidak perlu memiliki kehidupan seperti ini; bersikap jual mahal pada orang yang digilainya. Jadi, jika dijabarkan, terlalu banyak alasan bagi Sasuke untuk membenci Naruto. Bagi Sasuke, dengan kondisi dia yang seperti ini, ia tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap baik pada Naruto, sampai kapanpun, kecuali Naruto yang keras kepala itu memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Sasuke berpikir, dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, Naruto pun bisa merasakan rasa sakit hatinya.

Malas bertemu Naruto, Sasuke memilih untuk masuk ke kamar dan menidurkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya semakin terasa ingin pecah, ketika melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit menggerakan kepala, di saat cahaya matahari pagi menyorot matanya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka, tanpa tirai yang menutupi. Hah, cahaya matahari? Bukankah di saat dia memejamkan mata, hari sudah malam? Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia akan bangkit, ketika sesuatu terjatuh dari keningnya. Apa ini? Sasuke menatap handuk basah, seperti bekas kompresan.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" gumam Sasuke, merasa dia tidur dalam waktu cukup lama.

Pintu terbuka, membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arah benda tersebut.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?" Naruto yang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan celana _training_ berwarna abu memasuki kamar Sasuke. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, ketika terdapat kantong di kedua matanya.

Sasuke yakin Naruto tidak tidur semalaman. Tetapi dia tidak peduli dan tidak ingin memperlihatkan rasa prihatinnya. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?! Aku terlambat ke sekolah, Bodoh!" seru Sasuke, meluapkan emosinya. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa kesal jika berada di dekat Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, seolah tidak terganggu dengan kemarahan Sasuke. Ia sudah biasa menerima sikap kasar sang Uchiha bungsu. "Ini hari Sabtu, Sasuke. Seingatku sekolahmu libur pada hari ini," jawab santai Naruto. "Lagipula kemarin kau mengalami demam tinggi, dan tidak bisa dibangunkan, hingga aku memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu," lanjut Naruto.

"….," Sasuke paham sekarang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tidak mau meminta maaf, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia seolah tertarik pada lukisan yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

Naruto mendesah lega, ketika kondisi Sasuke membaik. "Sekarang aku akan menyiapkan makanan dan obat untukmu," ujar Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lembut dari bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap sinis Naruto. "Pergilah! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," usir Sasuke, kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu sok prihatin pada dirinya. Ia malas berlama-lama melihat wajah Naruto.

Selintas Sasuke dapat melihat sorot mata sakit hati dari dua bola mata biru jernih itu. Tetapi, sorot mata tersebut sangat cepat hilangnya, sama halnya dengan kedatangannya. Naruto kembali tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya. Ia mengangguk santai.

"Iya. Aku akan pergi setelah melihatmu meminum obat, dan membereskan rumah," ucap Naruto. Ia lekas membalikkan badan, tanpa ingin mendengar makian Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur kembali. "Chk, memuakkan!" decaknya, ketika tangannya menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi kakinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Tubuhnya yang terasa tidak nyaman membuat dia gelisah. Semakin lama, tulang-tulangnya semakin terasa nyeri, dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia merasa bintang terus berputar di kepalanya. Astaga! Kenapa sakitnya menjadi lebih parah? Sasuke mendengus. Ia benar-benar kesal berada di posisi seperti ini. Sasuke akan membalikan tubuhnya ke samping, dan memejamkan matanya kembali, ketika ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur!

Sasuke menghempaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Namun, rasa dingin membuat dia menggigil hebat. Sasuke kembali menarik selimutnya. Ia menerawang sejenak. Kemudian, ide gila terlintas di pikirannya. Bosan memikirkan rasa sakit, Sasuke memilih untuk mengambil ponsel dan mengotak-atik ponselnya. Yeah, tidak ada ibu, sepertinya ini kesempatan dia untuk menonton video yang diberikan oleh Suigetsu. Persetan dengan keberadaan Naruto. Anggap saja makhluk menyebalkan itu tidak ada.

Tok… Tok..

Baru saja akan menyetel video itu, terdengar bunyikan ketukan pintu.

Sasuke menggeram sebal. Tetapi apa boleh buat. Ia butuh makan, dan obat guna menyehatkan tubuhnya. "Masuk!" perintah Sasuke dengan ketus.

Naruto membuka pintu, hadir dengan sebaki makanan dan minuman di tangannya. Naruto tersenyum lembut, menatap Sasuke. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kasur Sasuke, kemudian menaruh baki tersebut di pinggir Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan antusias, seperti berharap Sasuke akan memakan makanan yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah.

Sasuke menatap makanan yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

Jujur, tidak satu atau dua kali Sasuke memakan masakan Naruto. Tetapi, nyaris setiap minggu. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengerti apa saja kemampuan dari Naruto itu. Berbeda dari para pengusaha di luar sana, kemampuan Naruto bisa dibilang cukup unik. Selain kemampuannya dalam mengelola perusahaan, Naruto pun memiliki kemampuan untuk mengurus urusan rumah tangga dengan baik. Apakah tinggal terpisah dengan keluarga membuat Naruto terbiasa mengurus semuanya sendiri?

"Kau bisa makan sendiri, kan?" tanya Naruto, sembari menatap Sasuke.

"…," Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil semangkok bubur yang telah dibuatkan oleh Naruto.

Sikap Sasuke membuat Naruto paham, jika sang Uchiha tidak ingin Naruto berlama-lama tinggal di sisinya. "Habiskan, ya! Aku akan membereskan apartemenmu," Naruto berkata. "—Dan jangan lupa minum obatnya," Naruto melirikan matanya ke arah beberapa bungkus obat yang ditaruh Naruto di atas pisin kecil.

Saat pintu kamar tertutup, Sasuke mulai menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan oleh Naruto. Sasuke yakin jika dia tidak sakit, makanan ini pastilah makanan yang cukup lezat, walaupun hanya semangkok bubur. Tetapi, rasa pahit di lidahnya membuat Sasuke tidak sanggup menghabiskan bubur yang telah dibuatkan oleh Naruto. Setelah memakan empat sendok bubur tersebut, Sasuke menaruh mangkok serta baki tersebut di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mulai meminum obat yang telah disiapkan oleh Naruto sebelum kembali berbaring.

Lambat-laun mata Sasuke terasa berat. Iapun mulai memejamkan mata, dan tertidur lelap, tidak peduli jika Naruto sedang melakukan apa di luar sana.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam lebih Sasuke tertidur pulas, kondisi Sasuke mulai sedikit membaik. Ia sudah bisa beranjak dari kasur untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Iapun mulai berkeringat. Bukan hanya itu saja. Sasuke sudah bisa membaca buku, walaupun kondisinya masih harus diam di atas kasur, dengan punggung menempel pada kepala kasur.

Sasuke membaca halaman demi halaman novel yang ibunya belikan. Novel ini sangat menarik. Menceritakan tentang seorang wanita yang dibunuh di dalam ruang tertutup, dan lima orang anak berusaha mencari siapa dalang dibalik kasus pembunuhan ini. Jika di dalam kondisi sehat, Sasuke dapat menamatkan novel tebal ini dalam sehari. Namun, di saat kondisi seperti ini, Sasuke merasa, ia lebih baik menutup novel ini dan menaruhnya kembali.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menatap langit kamar dengan ekspresi bosan, ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidak membaca. Ia merasa pening kembali. Seiring dengan waktu, tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat kembali video yang diberi oleh Suigetsu. Sasuke menatap pintu sejenak. Aman. Sepertinya Naruto sedang membersihkan lantai. Sasuke pun mengambil ponselnya. Ia mulai menyalakan video, menyaksikan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia tidak saksikan diumurnya yang masih belia seperti ini.

Kedua mata Sasuke memincing di saat video menyaksikan sesosok gadis berumur 16 tahun memasuki kamar. Ia hanya menggunakan pakaian sekolah; seragam _sailor_ , dengan rok kotak-kotak yang memiliki panjang lima jengkal di atas lutut. Gadis tersebut nyaris membuka seluruh kancing pakaiannya dikala, seorang pria yang umurnya tujuh tahun lebih tua dari gadis tersebut masuk kamar. Gadis itu memekik terkejut. Ia segera menutup dadanya yang terbalut bra berwarna merah muda. Namun, sang pria hanya tersenyum miring. Ia memegang lengan gadis tersebut, menarik gadis tersebut ke arah kasur, melucuti seluruh pakaian gadis tersebut, dan semuanya terjadi.

Melihat adegan nista di layar ponselnya, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak. Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana, menyentuh sesuatu yang menegang dan lembab di dalam sana. Sasuke memijat-mijat penisnya dengan telaten tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel. Seiring dengan sang pemeran laki-laki yang sedang menggenjot liang gadis itu, Sasuke mulai mengocok kejantanannya. Ia menghayalkan dirinya yang berada di dalam posisi itu. Bibir Sasuke yang kering, mulai menggeram. Ah, jadi seperti ini rasanya masturbasi? Sasuke mendesah nikmat, saat penisnya dikocok oleh dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan mata Sasuke mulai terpejam, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Ia menggeram pelan, menikmati sensasi yang berdesir di perutnya.

 **Satu hari lalu…**

" _Ha-ah, Kalau Uchiha-san sih enak, dia memiliki Sakura," Suigetsu berkata, dengan bibir dicebikan. Ia selalu iri dengan Sasuke yang selalu dikejar-kejar gadis cantik. Yeah, walau Suigetsu termasuk laki-laki paling diincar di sekolah ini, tetapi gadis yang mengincarnya hanya gadis biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa melangkah bersama ke arah gerbang sekolah dengan dua pemuda ini._

 _Semenjak peristiwa di kelas tadi, hubungan Sasuke dan dua pemuda ini menjadi lebih baik. Sasuke yang biasanya melangkah sendirian untuk kemanapun, tiba-tiba saja memiliki pengikut. Bukan hanya diikuti saja, dua orang pemuda ini terus-terusan merocikinya, ketika Sasuke sendiri merasa tidak terganggu. Entah mengapa, membicarakan hal tidak lazim seperti ini malah membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak karuan, dan rasanya itu cukup menyenangkan._

 _Juugo yang sibuk mengemil keripik menatap Suigetsu dan Sasuke, mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. "Iya. Aku pernah dengar, Sakura pernah memacari anak SMA dan mahasiswa. Dari tipe pacarnya, sepertinya Sakura itu cukup berpengalaman," Juugo berpikir sejenak. "Ngg… maaf, apakah kabar itu benar, Uchiha-san?"_

 _Sasuke menerawang, memikirkan perkataan Juugo. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Juugo yang berpikir Sakura merupakan gadis berpengalaman. Siapapun tahu, jika Sakura merupakan gadis yang sering bergonta-ganti pacar, dan memiliki pacar yang kerap kali jauh lebih berumur dari mereka. Akan tetapi, Seiring waktu, akibat Sakura pernah cerita sendiri, Sasuke menjadi tahu, Sakura melakukan itu semua karena dia merasa tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Sakura bersikap nakal karena dia ingin semua orang tahu, terlebih Sasuke, jika dia pantas disukai, terlebih oleh Sasuke Uchiha._

" _Aku tidak tahu," gumam Sasuke, tidak mau memberi keterangan apapun pada dua temannya ini. Ia tidak bisa menjelek-jelekan Sakura di depan orang lain._

 _Juugo dan Suigetsu berhenti melangkah. "Eeeppppphhhhh! Jangan bilang kau dan dia belum per—_

" _Hn," jawab Sasuke, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi dua pemuda ini untuk melanjutkan ucapannya._

 _Juugo dan Suigetsu saling pandang._

" _Uwooooooo… kau harus hati-hati, Uchiha-san. Perempuan seperti Sakura, akan mudah kehilangan selera, jika laki-laki yang dipacarinya tidak pandai dewasa dan pandai memanjakan," ujar Juugo, membuat Suigetsu langsung memukul perutnya dengan sikut tangan. "Ehhh… maaf. Aku hanya memberi saran saja karena Uchiha-san sudah sangat baik pada kami," Juugo sadar dengan ucapannya. Ia memijat tengkuknya yang tidak terasa pegal, kikuk._

 _Sasuke termangu. Ia baru mendengar hal seperti ini. Sasuke yang sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam berpacaran tidak tahu mengenai cara memanjakan seorang gadis. Sasuke pun sedikit was-was, ketika mendengar ucapan Juugo. Apakah gaya berpacaran Sakura memang berbeda jauh dengan gaya anak-anak SMP biasanya? Apakah Sakura sudah sedewasa itu? Jika, iya, Sasuke harus melakukan apa, seandainya mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan Sasuke sama sekali belum berpengalaman dalam hal seperti itu._

 _Kiamat._

 _Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkan nama Uchiha tercoreng karena ulahnya. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba tersebar kabar, seorang Uchiha tidaklah pandai memanjakan kekasihnya?_

" _Sasuke-kun," sosok yang sejak tadi dilamunkan Sasuke hadir di hadapan sang Uchiha. "Ayo, kita pulang," ajak Sakura sembari tersenyum manis pada Sasuke._

 _Juugo dan Suigetsu menatap Sakura dengan takjub. Biasanya mereka hanya bisa menatap gadis cantik ini dari kejauhan, berhubung penggemar Sakura sangatlah banyak._

" _Hn," jawab Sasuke, ketika dia membiarkan tangannya digandeng Sakura, dan tubuhnya diseret oleh gadis cantik ini._

" _Sampai jumpa, Uchiha!" ujar Suigetsu dan Juugo, saat Sasuke hanya sibuk berkutat dengan gadis di sampingnya._

 **Sekarang…**

Sasuke menarik tangannya yang sudah berlumuran cairan miliknya. Ia membolak-balikan tangannya, menatap cairan lengket berwarna putih kebeningan itu. Sasuke pun memutar otaknya. Kemudian seringai menyeramkan muncul di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba suatu ide gila terbesit di otaknya. Ide yang bisa mengatasi masalahnya dan membuat Sakura bertekuk lutut di kakinya saat mereka berdua berkutat di atas ranjang.

"Pengalaman, ya?" gumam Sasuke dengan otak yang penuh dengan akal bulus.

.

.

.

Usai membersihkan seluruh ruangan di kediaman Sasuke, Naruto berpikir untuk mencuci pakaian sang Uchiha. Ia mulai memilah-milah pakaian Sasuke, memasukannya ke dalam mesin cuci, ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Naruto mengangkat telepon. Ia mendesah malas dikala asisten ayahnya terus meneleponnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, demi menengok Sasuke yang tinggal sendirian di dalam dua hari ini, Naruto rela meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan memperolah uang jutaan dolar. Ternyata firasat Naruto tidak salah, Sasuke sedang sakit, dan butuh perhatian lebih.

Iruka yang ditugaskan oleh sang ayah untuk memastikan Naruto akan pulang malam ini segera merocos heboh, memohon pada Naruto agar segera pulang dan menghadiri berbagai macam acara yang sudah diagendakan di hari ini. Namun, Naruto dengan keras kepalanya tetap menolak. Bagi dirinya, kesehatan Sasuke adalah nomor satu. Ia harus merawat Sasuke sampai sembuh, atau setidaknya sampai Naruto melihat ibu Sasuke kembali, baru dia bisa pulang dengan tenang.

"Batalkan saja semua rapat di hari ini Iruka. Aku sedang ada di Konoha untuk mengurus Sasuke," ujar Naruto. Ia memasukan sabun ke dalam mesin cuci, dan siap menyalakan mesin tersebut, ketika Iruka semakin merajuk. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke untuk sekarang ini. Ia sedang sakit, dan tidak ada siapapun di aparte—eh?" Naruto terhenyak kaget dikala seseorang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sasuke—yang tinggi tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya—sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Tidak biasanya Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini. Naruto semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke. Jika keadaan Sasuke semakin parah, Naruto harus membawa sang Uchiha ke rumah sakit.

"Aku tutup teleponnya. Ingat pesanku tadi," tanpa peduli Iruka akan marah pada dirinya, Naruto segera memutus hubungan telepon. Ia menaruh teleponnya di atas mesin cuci. Naruto mengelus tangan Sasuke yang masih terasa hangat. "Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut. "Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" Naruto akan melepas pelukkan Sasuke ketika Sasuke menahan tubuhnya.

"Diamlah!" perintah Sasuke membuat Naruto membatu di tempat. Suara Sasuke yang serak terdengar seksi di telinga Naruto.

"Kenapa?" kedua mata Naruto mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Diamlah. Memangnya aneh jika seseorang memeluk tunangannya," ucap ketus Sasuke.

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menganggap dirinya tunangan. "Tidak…," bisik Naruto, walau dia tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Sasuke pada dirinya tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini, tetapi kedekatannya dengan sang tunangan, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. Sepertinya, Sasuke mulai berbaik hati padanya.

Apakah perhatian Naruto diterima baik Sasuke?

Sasuke berpikir dia pasti sudah gila. Ia pasti membuat laki-laki yang sedang dipeluknya ini sangat senang. Tetapi, bagi seorang Uchiha, tidak ada kata mundur. Apa yang dia inginkan, pasti dia akan dapatkan. Untuk pertama-tama, sebelum dia melanjutkan niatnya, dia harus terlebih dahulu mencium aroma dari tunangannya ini. Jangan sampai, baru saja dia menyentuh laki-laki ini, Sasuke sudah ingin muntah. Sasuke pun mengendus punggung Naruto.

Wangi.

Sasuke termangu di tempat. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mencium aroma seperti ini. Memang teman-teman wanita Sasuke, termasuk Sakura, memiliki aroma tubuh yang sangat wangi. Tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mencium aroma yang sangat disukainya. Disaat ia mengendus tubuh Naruto, Sasuke seperti dibawa ke dalam cuaca musim panas, di bawah langit biru, dengan pepohonan jeruk di sekitarnya. Ya, aroma tubuh Naruto merupakan perwakilan dari musim panas itu sendiri. Ia dapat mencium kombinasi musk, jeruk, rosemary, kayu-kayuan, mandarin, bunga nasturtium, dan juga jahe pada tubuh Naruto.

"Wangi…," gumam Sasuke yang tidak cukup jelas didengar oleh Naruto yang sedang asyik menikmati pelukan dari orang yang dicintainya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai berani bergerak. Ia tidak lagi memeluk Naruto.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kemeja Naruto. Ia nyaris tersentak kaget, saat merasakan begitu halusnya kulit Naruto. Ini serius? Bagaimana bisa tubuh tegap, maskulin, atau _mainly_ seperti ini memiliki kulit yang halus? Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Naruto merawat tubuhnya. Apakah Naruto sering sekali perawatan tubuh, hingga memiliki kulit seperti ini?

Sasuke membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Naruto. Ah, jika memang kulit dan aroma Naruto seperti ini, ia rela melakukan permainan ketahap selanjutnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke semakin berani. Sang pemuda mulai bergerak ke area kancing atas—bagian dada Naruto.

Eh?

Kenapa Sasuke membuka kancing?

Sadar jika posisi tangan Sasuke tidaklah pada tempatnya, Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke, mencegah Sasuke untuk bergerak lebih jauh. "Sasuke," bisik Naruto, memperingati sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto lagi ketika tangan Sasuke sudah menyentuh area perut dan dadanya.

"Membuka bajumu. Masalah?" tanya balik Sasuke. Sikap ketusnya memang tidak bisa ia hilangkan.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat dahi Naruto mengerut. "Untuk apa?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sudah aku bilang diam! Jangan banyak protes," Sasuke tidak suka jika Naruto terlalu banyak bertanya.

Saat posisi mereka berdua seperti ini, pikiran Naruto mulai bercabang. Di sisi lain, ia berpikir harus menghentikan Sasuke, dan menasehati Sasuke. Namun, di sisi lain juga pikiran Naruto berteriak girang. Bayangkan! Setelah mereka saling kenal dan memiliki status tunangan dalam waktu lima tahun, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menyentuh dirinya. Padahal, biasanya, jangankan menyentuh Naruto, sang Namikaze akan memeriksa keadaan Sasuke saja, pasti sang Uchiha bungsu akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

Tidak rela kehilangan sentuhan Sasuke, Naruto membiarkan Sasuke bersikap seenak hati. Ia membiarkan Sasuke melepas semua kancing pakaiannya, kemudian… menyentuh tubuhnya.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke terhenyak aneh.

Aliran listrik mengalir di seluruh tubuh mereka saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Entah setan apa yang menghampiri Sasuke, tiba-tiba perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya muncul. Jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat. Ia yang biasanya tenang menjadi grogi dan bingung.

Tidak mau terlihat bodoh, Sasuke menepis semua perasaan aneh itu. Toh, orang yang disentuhnya ini adalah Naruto. Jadi, Sasuke tidak usah memikirkan apapun, selain niatnya untuk mencoba hal-hal baru dengan tubuh tunangannya ini.

Sebelah mata Naruto terpejam, dengan ekspresi meringis, menahan sensasi geli, dikala tangan Sasuke mengelus perutnya. Jari-jari Sasuke yang bergerak hati-hati membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, ditambah lagi, tangan Sasuke menyentuh bagian tubuh Naruto yang sama sekali belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali orang tua, dan dirinya sendiri. Naruto pun memejamkan kedua matanya dikala jari Sasuke bergerak ke arah diafragma dan dadanya.

Sasuke mengelus bagian tengah dada Naruto. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya bisa mengelus tubuh Naruto tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Ia sangat tidak berpengalaman untuk hal seperti ini.

Tangan-tangan jahil Sasuke secara tidak sengaja mengelus tonjolan kecil pada dada Naruto, membuat Naruto tertegun, nyaris mengeluarkan desahannya. Sial. Jika dia mendesah sekarang, pasti sangatlah memalukan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan pertanyaan polosnya. Ia sadar jika tubuh Naruto gemetar dikala ia menyentuh puting kecokelatan tersebut.

Naruto menggeleng, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan usil sang Uchiha.

"Kau tidak tahu, hm?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng lagi.

Sikap Naruto yang pasif seperti ini menimbulkan seringai di bibir Sasuke. He-eh, ternyata laki-laki pun memiliki kelemahan di titik ini. Sasuke menyentuh kedua puting Naruto dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Ia memilin secara bersamaan kedua puting Naruto, nyaris membuat sang Namikaze memekik. Demi menahan rasa malunya, terpaksa Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mau dikendalikan semudah itu oleh bocah berumur empat belas tahun yang tingginya saja sepundak Naruto.

"Nggggg…," suara desahan lolos dari bibir Naruto disaat Sasuke menarik-narik putingnya, dan menekannya gemas. "Sa—Sasuke, hentikan!" Naruto tidak bisa bertahan jika Sasuke terus menyentuhnya. "Sa—Sasu," Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sasuke, kemudian menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak dapat lagi menahan diri jika Sasuke terus menyentuhnya. Ia harus menjauh dari bocah yang tiba-tiba agresif ini.

Saat Sasuke tidak lagi menyentuhnya, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya. Ia menatap sang pemuda yang hanya memandangnya dengan datar. "Nhmm..," Naruto salah tingkah, mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia memijat tengkuknya yang tidak pegal. "Sebaiknya aku ke dalam du—

Tarik.

Sasuke menarik kerah pakaian Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit terbungkuk, menyondong ke arahnya. Tanpa aba-aba sang Uchiha langsung memagutkan bibir mereka. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa terkejut, tanpa melakukan respon yang berarti.

 _Oh, apakah ini mimpi?_

Naruto tidak menyangka bisa melakukan hal ini dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menyangka mencium Naruto akan menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka bibir Naruto yang selalu tersenyum bodoh ini sangat lembut, dan… manis?

Pada awalnya, Sasuke hanya ingin membungkam mulut Naruto yang cerewet dan melancarkan aksinya yang tertunda. Tetapi, rasa nikmat dari bibir itu, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mulai menghisap, mengecap, dan melampiaskan rasa penasarannya pada Naruto. Rasa penasaran akan seluruh rasa dari tubuh Naruto hingga membuatnya ketagihan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kerah pakaian Naruto agar sang Namikaze terus bertahan pada posisi sedikit membungkuk ini. Sasuke menghisap bagian bawah bibir Naruto kuat-kuat sebelum mengoleskan lidahnya. Ia mengelus seluruh permukaan bibir Naruto dengan lidahnya, membuat sang Namikaze yang sensitif mendesah pelan, dan menjadi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat itu.

"Hmmmmmnnnn….nnnhhhnn…"

Menyenangkan.

Saat lidah kecil Sasuke menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto, darah di dalam tubuh Sasuke berdesir hebat. Ia semakin antusias untuk menyentuh segala permukaan di dalam mulut Naruto. Lidah Sasuke mulai berani bergerak. Ia mengelus semampunya setiap dinding mulut Naruto. Salahkan umurnya yang masih terlalu muda, sehingga lidahnya tidak cukup kuasa untuk menjelajah segala permukaan mulut tunangannya. Salahkan juga kemampuannya yang masih minim, sehingga dia hanya bisa bergerak sesuai _insting_ , ketika dia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah sentuhannya memberi kenikmatan pada Naruto atau tidak sama sekali?

Secara tidak sengaja, lidah Sasuke menyentuh ujung lidah Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Kedua pemuda inipun menggeram dikala merasakan sensasi tidak wajar pada tubuh mereka. Gelombang emosi dan nafsu bercampur aduk ketika lidah mereka mulai saling melilit, dan beradu—menyebabkan perpaduan yang basah dan lembab. Bahkan, ketidakpengalaman, serta sulitnya mengatur nafsu, membuat mereka berdua kerap kali mengadukan gigi mereka ketika berciuman ini.

"Ahnnn..mhmmm… hnnnnhhh…," suara desahan Naruto memonopoli pendengaran kedua insan ini.

Saat mendengar suara desahan Naruto, Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Iapun memindahkan kedua tangannya ke arah dua pipi Naruto. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa mundur ke belakang oleh sang Namikaze, saat Naruto bersandar pada mesin cuci, dengan tubuhnya yang masih menyondong ke depan—menyeimbangi porsi tubuh sang Uchiha yang lebih pendek darinya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak lebih bawah. Ia mengelus leher Naruto, kemudian dada sang Namikaze. Ia ingin menyentuh seluruh pemuda ini. Ia ingin merasakan kelembutan tubuh Naruto. Ia ingin membuat Naruto terbuai dengan cumbuannya. Sadar jika mereka berdua kehabisan oksigen, dengan ketidakrelaan, Sasuke melepas pagutan bibir di antara mereka berdua. Ia menatap ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini.

Eksotis.

Bibir Naruto yang membengkak dan terbuka sedikit dengan nafas menderu, membuat libido Sasuke memuncak, seperti bom atom aktif yang sudah lama terpendam dan tiba-tiba terusik. Reflek sang Uchiha kembali bergerak. Ia yang tinggi tubuhnya sepundak Naruto, sedikit mengulurkan kepala, mengecup leher Naruto, meninggalkan jejak basah pada leher jenjang tersebut.

"Hmmmmm…," Naruto mendongakan kepala, membiarkan Sasuke dengan leluasa menikmati bagian bawah lehernya.

Sasuke berbisik, "Kak…," ia menarik leher Naruto untuk menjilat panjang sisi leher Naruto, kemudian menghisapnya dengan keras, membuat Naruto mendesis pelan.

"Sasuke..," desah Naruto, dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Suara desahan Naruto membuat logika Sasuke tidak lagi pada tempatnya. Sasuke mutlak menjadi seorang budak nafsu. Di otaknya sekarang hanyalah ada, bagaimana dia dan Naruto mencapai kenikmatan bersama. Sasuke pun mulai menghisap kulit Naruto, meninggalkan warna kemerahan pada benda kecokelatan tersebut. Ah, dia ingin tahu apa yang orang lain katakan pada Naruto, jika melihat tanda ini? Heran, kah? Atau mereka kecewa karena laki-laki paling digilai seperti Naruto telah dimiliki oleh seseorang?

"Semuanya…," Sasuke tidak sadar dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Aku ingin semuanya darimu, Kak," ia tidak sadar, perkataannya bisa saja membuat dia menyesal seumur hidup.

Dipanggil seintim ini oleh sang Uchiha, membuat Naruto nyaris berteriak girang. Ia harusnya malu dengan panggilan tersebut. Tetapi, di saat seperti ini, suatu hal yang asing meletup-letup di dalam diri Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze semakin semangat untuk merespon sentuhan Sasuke. Ia menyentuh pundak Sasuke, menarik pemuda itu untuk semakin menyumbunya. Naruto memejamkan mata erat, menikmati lidah, dan gigi sang Uchiha yang bermain di atas permukaan kulitnya.

Tiga puluh tahun tidak disentuh bukanlah perkara mudah bagi Naruto. Ia pun manusia biasa yang selalu mengimajinasikan kapan orang yang dicintainya bisa tumbuh dan mulai mencicipi tubuhnya?

Perlahan tapi pasti bibir Sasuke mulai bergerak ke arah lebih bawah dari tubuh Naruto. Ia menjilat kecil sekaligus ragu ujung puting Naruto. Bagi Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh tubuh seseorang, terlebih tubuh seorang pemuda. Iapun tidak yakin Naruto akan senang jika disentuh seperti ini. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan titik sensitif wanita dan pria itu berbeda?

Di saat aroma Naruto semakin menyengat karena keringat, tubuh Sasuke semakin bereaksi. Tidak ragu lagi, bibir Sasuke yang tidak berpengalaman mulai mengulum ujung puting Naruto. Ah, untuk masalah Naruto menyukainya atau tidak, Sasuke akan memikirkannya nanti.

"Akh!" seru Naruto dikala Sasuke menarik putingnya terlalu keras. "Ja—jangan keras—hnnn… Oh, 'Suke!" Naruto meracau tidak karuan. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, berharap suaranya tidak terlalu banyak keluar. Ia merasa aneh ketika Sasuke mengemut putingnya seperti balita. Apakah seenak itu menikmati puting laki-laki?

Hanya berbekal _insting_ , dan meniru dari _blue film_ , Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk memanjakan tunangannya. Ia memilin puting Naruto, dan menarik-nariknya dengan jari, saat bibirnya sibuk menghisap, menggigit, bahkan memberi tanda di sekitar puting yang lain. Ish, kaki Naruto mulai gemetar dikala Sasuke mempermainkan bagian sensitifnya secara bertubi-tubi. Tangannya bergerak memegang kepala Sasuke, menarik Sasuke agar lebih rapat pada dirinya. Ah, lidah basah Sasuke yang bermain di area putingnya, serta gigi Sasuke membuat Naruto bergairah setengah mati.

"Sa—Sasuke… Ugh!" Naruto ingin berkomentar pada sang anak kecil saat putingnya terasa bengkak dan nyeri. Sepertinya Sasuke terlalu lama bermain di tempat itu. "Su—Sudah," lirihnya. "A—aku rasa—ahhhnnnn—ben—Uhhhhh—Kak," Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke, mencoba menghentikan Sasuke. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan putingnya akibat bocah ini.

Sasuke mendongakan kepala sembari menjilat kecil ujung puting Naruto. Ia menikmati ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini. Naruto terlihat kesakitan sekaligus menikmati perlakuannya. Sasuke tahu jika dia bisa saja berhenti sampai disini, berhubung ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari kemampuan 'memanjakannya'. Tetapi, ekspresi Naruto membuat dia sulit sekali mengendalikan diri. Dibandingkan untuk menyudahi permainan ini, Sasuke lebih memilih membuka celana pemuda berumur tiga puluh tahunan ini.

Saat merasakan tangan Sasuke bermain di celananya, Naruto panik. Kesadarannya kembali, dan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. "Sa—Sasuke!" Naruto menegur tunangannya. "Sudah. Hentikan!" perintah sang Namikaze. Ia sadar diri, jika umur Sasuke masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal ini.

Kedua mata Sasuke yang dipenuhi nafsu berkilat tajam. "Jangan berani melarangku, _Dobe_!" Sasuke memaksa tangan Naruto untuk menyingkir. Ia membuka tali celana _training_ Naruto sebelum menurunkan celana berwarna abu itu hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Oh, tidak!

Naruto mulai panik. Walau dia sangat suka disentuh oleh Sasuke, tetapi dia sadar, jika sekarang bukan waktunya dia dan Sasuke berbuat seperti ini. Sasuke masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal hal-hal dewasa seperti ini. Naruto ingin Sasuke tumbuh dengan mental yang baik. Ia tidak mau bocah kesayangannya berubah menjadi sosok kurang ajar, apalagi tidak tahu etika.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Nafsunya mereda dengan cepat dikala otaknya berpikir mengenai keselamatan psikologi Sasuke, jika mereka bertindak terlalu jauh. Ia terlalu sayang pada Sasuke, daripada menuruti benda keras di tengah selangkangannya itu. "Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini," Naruto menatap serius sang Uchiha. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menegur Sasuke dengan keras. "Sadarlah. Kita tidak pantas melakukan semua ini, ketika umurmu masih bisa dibilang terlalu mu—

"Kau ini suka padaku, tidak, sih?!" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia membalas tatapan Naruto.

Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?" tanya Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mempertanyakan perasaannya, setelah ia melakukan banyak hal untuk sang Uchiha.

"Jika kau suka padaku, kenapa kau terus menolak?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, apa karena aku masih terlalu muda, hingga kau berpikir aku tidak bisa memuaskan laki-laki mapan sepertimu?" Sasuke tertawa mencemooh. "Begitu?"

Jika di hadapannya bukanlah Sasuke, Naruto pasti akan meledak dan memaki orang tersebut. Tetapi, rasa cintanya pada sang pemuda, membuat dia mengerti segala tindakan Sasuke. Ia tidak sanggup memarahi Sasuke. "Sasuke…," mati-matian Naruto mengendalikan emosinya. "Itu tidak benar. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menghentikanku?" Sasuke semakin menyudutkan Naruto.

Naruto tahu bagaimana bencinya Sasuke, jika seseorang mengatakan sang pemuda masihlah belum cukup umur, terlalu kecil, atau belum matang. Oleh karena itu, Naruto sulit sekali mengungkapkan pikirannya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak mau tunangannya ini merasa tersinggung. Ia mau Sasuke masih terus bersikap baik padanya, walau mereka tidak harus melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Aku—

"Kita sudah bertunangan. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan, jika kita melakukan hal seperti ini..," Sasuke menatap datar Naruto. "Atau kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ini bukan masalah umur. Tetapi…. Sebenarnya aku…," Naruto kembali mencari kata yang cocok untuk dilontarkan pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, kan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu," Naruto cepat-cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jika begitu, apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Sasuke menanti keseriusan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto sibuk berkutat kembali dengan pikirannya. Ia sedang mencari celah untuk lolos dari masalah ini, saat Sasuke mulai menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha mengsejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, bermaksud mencari posisi yang nyaman ketika dia kembali meraup bibir menggoda itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang dalam—tepat di hadapan wajah Naruto. "Apakah memang benar kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, ketika kedua matanya beralih pada bibir Naruto yang merekah, menggoda untuk dikecup.

"Aku percaya padamu…," bisik Naruto. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri jika dia sulit menghindari pesona Sasuke yang bertingkah seperti ini. "Aku sangat percaya padamu," Naruto pun menyerah. Pikirannya yang terlalu rumit, membuat dia membebaskan Sasuke berbuat seenaknya.

Bibir mereka kembali berpagutan.

Lidah mereka kembali saling melilit.

Dan..

Mata mereka kembali terpejam.

Perasaan Naruto serasa terbang ke awang-awang setiap Sasuke mencium dirinya. Semua ini seperti mimpi bagi Naruto. Terlebih Sasuke selalu muncul di tidur malamnya. Naruto pun memegang kedua pipi Sasuke. Ia memperdalam ciumannya. Ia melepaskan seluruh emosi, dan hasratnya pada pemuda berumur 14 tahun ini. Biarkanlah orang berkata dia ini tidak normal, pedofil, atau kurang ajar. Biarkan seluruh dunia memaki dirinya. Ia tidak peduli, asalkan Sasuke terus memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Rasa senang membuat Naruto lupa daratan. Ia tidak mempedulikan tangan Sasuke yang menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam ketatnya, menyentuh bagian terlarang di dalam sana. Sasuke nyaris menarik tangannya saat menyentuh kejantanan itu. Ah, besar dan tegang! Sasuke tahu jika kejantanan orang dewasa bisa besar seperti ini. Tetapi untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menyentuh benda milik orang lain seperti ini. Terlebih pria dewasa.

"Hmmmmm…," gumam Naruto, ketika merasakan sentuhan ragu Sasuke, dan bibirnya yang dipoles secara terus-menerus oleh lidah Sasuke yang mulai lihai dalam berciuman.

Terlalu ketatnya celana Naruto, dan ukuran penis Naruto yang besar, membuat Sasuke sulit untuk menyentuh lebih jauh kejantanan Naruto. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke menurunkan celana dalam Naruto, membuat kain tersebut terjatuh di atas celana _training_ Naruto. Bibir sang Uchiha bungsu masih berpagutan dengan Naruto dikala salah satu tangannya mulai mengitari penis Naruto.

"Hmmmnnnn—HN!" Naruto sadar jika Sasuke berhasil melucuti pakaiannya dikala merasakan sentuhan Sasuke pada seluruh bagian di tengah selangkangannya. Ia mendorong Sasuke, memutus ciuman mereka. Air liur tertinggal di sudut bibir Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke awas. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia menghapus air liur di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku tidak bi—AKH!"pekik Naruto ketika Sasuke megenggam kejantanannya dengan kuat.

Naruto meremas sisi mesin cuci di belakangnya. Ia berusaha mengendalikan diri dikala tangan Sasuke bergerak liar di kejantanannya. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya depan-belakang, maju-mundur, memberi stimulus pada benda keras itu.

"Oh, _God_!" pekik Naruto, ketika ransangan Sasuke begitu berpengaruh pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yeah, _God. I will fuck one of your creatures, God_!" Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Saat melihat ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini, tanpa disadari oleh sang Uchiha sendiri, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya. Oh, dia benar-benar menikmati wajah menggairahkan itu.

"Ternyata, saat bergairah, seseorang bisa beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih seksi, ya?" Sasuke mengocok kejantanan Naruto lebih cepat. "Kau menggairahkan. Sangat menggairahkan," lanjutnya. "Lain kali, kau harus melihat ekspresimu ketika sedang dimanjakan seperti ini."

Naruto menggeleng, tidak mau mengimajinasikan hal menjijikan seperti itu. Ia tahu pasti, jika sekarang ekspresinya pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Sasuke tersenyum miring saat merasakan kejantanan Naruto membesar dan semakin berdenyut. Ia menatap ke bawah, melihat benda kemerahan yang terlihat seperti marah. Wow, jadi seperti ini penis orang dewasa? Sasuke memang pernah mandi bersama sang ayah dan Itachi, tetapi kedua laki-laki dewasa itu selalu menggunakan handuk seperti dirinya, jika mereka pergi ke pemandian air panas milik keluarga Uchiha.

Tergoda untuk bereksperimen lebih jauh, Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya, hingga berjongkok di hadapan penis Naruto, tanpa melepas penis Naruto. Sasuke menatap penis itu dari jarak sangat dekat. Ia melihat penis yang dikelilingi oleh rambut pirang itu begitu tegang, dengan cairan bening di ujungnya. Oh, inikah yang disebut _pre-cum?_ Sasuke menyentil ujung penis Naruto, membuat kejantanan dan tubuh Naruto bergetar.

"Ukh, jangan disentil seperti itu!" Naruto akan menutupi kejantanannya dengan kedua tangannya, saat Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Kak," ujar Sasuke dengan sorot mata tidak suka. "Aku sedang belajar sesuatu di sini," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang sibuk menatap kejantanannya. Naruto menutup wajahnya, malu. Sial. Kenapa dia begitu malu saat Sasuke menatap penisnya seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya Naruto merasa biasa saja, ketika dialah orang yang umurnya paling dewasa?

Sasuke mengira-ngira panjang dan diameter kejantanan Naruto. Iapun mengingat-ingat warna rambut kejantanan Naruto sampai matanya menatap ujung penis Naruto kembali. Matanya kini tertarik pada cairan yang menetes di kejantanan itu. Ugh, warnanya sedikit lebih pekat dari yang tadi. Suatu hal mulai menggelitik kerasionalan Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian menjilat kecil rasa dari tunangannya.

AKH!

Tidak terlalu buruk. Malah entah kenapa… Sasuke cukup suka dengan rasa ini.

Sasuke lebih memajukan kepalanya. Ia mengelus batang penis Naruto sebelum memutarinya dengan jari-jarinya kembali. Sasuke membiarkan cairan Naruto membasahi telapak tangannya. Ia membiarkan seluruh kejantanan Naruto menjadi lembab karena cairan sang Namikaze sendiri. Mengkilat. Sasuke pun mengecup ujung kejantanan Naruto sebelum memasukan bagian kepala penis tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memainkan lidahnya pada kepala penis Naruto, memberi kehangatan pada benda privasi itu.

" _Shit!"_ Naruto mengumpat dikala kepala penisnya terasa hangat, dan lidah Sasuke menggelitik penisnya, membuat Naruto kepayahan.

Umpatan Naruto membuat Sasuke melirikan matanya ke atas. Ia menatap wajah Naruto saat mulutnya semakin dalam memasukan kejantanan Naruto. Setengah kejantanan Naruto sudah berada di dalam mulut Sasuke dikala sang Uchiha memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Tidak luput, iapun meremas dua bola yang megantung di dekat kejantanan tersebut, memeras isinya, membuat Naruto gila.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto menjerit, tidak tahan dengan stimulus yang diberikan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung mesin cuci hingga memucat. "Ba—bagaimana bisa—Oh, Tuhan!" kedua mata Naruto terbuka-tutup, merasakan sensasi ini.

"Hmmmmm…. Hnnnnnnmmm…. Manis…," gumam Sasuke, di tengah-tengah mulutnya yang dipenuhi penis Naruto.

Jeritan, umpatan, dan desahan Naruto menjadi penyemangat Sasuke. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, sekarang Sasuke memasukan seluruh kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Ia membiarkan kejantanan Naruto menyentuh tenggorokannya. Sasuke pun memejamkan mata, menenangkan otot-otot lehernya. Ia harus membiasakan diri untuk menerima penis Naruto yang di atas rata-rata ini.

Naruto sudah melempar otak rasionalnya jauh-jauh.

Saat mulut Sasuke menyelubungi seluruh permukaan penisnya, Naruto tidak lagi bisa memikirkan logikanya sebagai seorang manusia. Persetan dengan tetek-bengek aturan. Semua ini adalah keinginan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke ingin merasakan penisnya, maka Naruto akan memberikannya dengan senang hati.

Naruto menyentuh kepala Sasuke. Ia menjambak rambut Sasuke, memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Ahhhhh… yahhh.. seperti itu… Ahnnn… cep—cepatthh….," Naruto mendesah nikmat dikala Sasuke nyaris tergelak tawa.

Lihatlah!

Seorang pemuda yang selalu disanjung kini bertekuk lutut karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Tangan Naruto yang sempat melepas rambut Sasuke, bergerak untuk menggapai rambut _raven_ Sasuke kembali. Ia mencari pegangan yang lebih nyaman, dan hanya rambut Sasuke lah yang bisa dia gapai. Naruto memaju-mundurkan kepala Sasuke, ketika pinggulnya bergerak liar. Ia menyodok tenggorokan Sasuke dengan brutal. Kedua mata Naruto terbalik saat air liur menetes di sudut dagunya. _God_ —mulut Sasuke benar-benar panas, dan lembab, membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi berbeda-beda. Ia sangat menikmati penisnya yang hangat, dan bergesekan dengan lidah Sasuke.

Tarik-sodok. Tarik-sodok.

"Hmmmm..Hnggggg…"

Saat tangan Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke, pinggulnya bergerak menyodok, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, membuat Sasuke kesulitan nafas. Namun, Sasuke tidak peduli. Ekspresi senang Naruto, membuat dia bangga dan melupakan segalanya. Terlebih otaknya terus berteriak jika pemuda yang sedang menjerit nikmat ini adalah seorang manusia yang hidup dipuja, dan terbiasa memerintah orang lain. Ah, betapa ironisnya hidup ini.

"Ughhhhh!"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Kejantanannya terasa diremas kuat. Iapun mengeratkan genggamannya pada rambut Sasuke. Naruto mendongakan kepala. Ia melenguh pelan, kemudian di dalam tiga kali sodokan pada mulut Sasuke, sang pemuda pun menumpahkan cairannya. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya berkali-kali, mengosongkan isi testisnya, saat sang Uchiha hanya menelan seluruh cairan tersebut. Cairan yang terasa unik.

"Ahhhhhhhh…"

Selesai melepaskan hasratnya, kaki Naruto terasa lemas. Iapun berhenti menjambak rambut Sasuke. Kedua tangannya tergeletak lemas di samping tubuhnya. Naruto memejamkan mata, dengan dada naik-turun, masih belum terbiasa dengan aktivitas tadi.

Saat Naruto masih belum tersadar dari proses ejakulasinya, Sasuke sudah di dalam posisi berdiri. Tidak mau berlama-lama sang Uchiha membalikan tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut. Akibat ulah bocah di belakangnya, Naruto terpaksa harus membungkukan tubuhnya, berposisi menungging, ketika Sasuke memegang pinggangnya dengan erat. Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat bokong Naruto yang terlihat jelas oleh kedua matanya.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Naruto memiliki firasat buruk, ketika Sasuke memposisikannya seperti ini. "Kau mau a—

Naruto memberontak dikala Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam sangkarnya. Masih dengan pakaian lengkap, Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah terlihat jelas itu ke arah lubang Naruto.

"Sa—SASUKE!" Naruto tidak mau Sasuke melakukan seks untuk sekarang ini. Cukup dengan kejadian tadi. Ia tidak ingin merusak otak tunangannya. "Kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau la—

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke, kesal. "Bisakah kau diam dan membiarkan aku bekerja?!" tanyanya, dengan delikan mata yang tajam.

Seperti ikan kehabisan nafas, Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya, mencari kata. Otaknya terasa sakit di saat banyak pertimbangan mengenai posisinya sekarang. Astaga! Jika Sasuke berumur 20-an, dia pasti rela menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja. Tetapi, lihatlah umur Sasuke sekarang ini?! Sasuke tidaklah lebih dari seorang bocah yang baru menginjak masa puber. Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ia terlalu banyak berpikir, hingga tanpa sadar, kepala kejantanan Sasuke sudah menyentuh lubangnya yang sempit.

"AKH!" Naruto menjerit kaget, ketika lubangnya yang belum pernah tersentuh itu dimasuki oleh sesuatu. "Sa—Sasuke! Jauhkan benda itu!" perintah Naruto.

Naruto bisa saja mendorong atau memukul Sasuke, berhubung ia sangat pandai bela diri. Tetapi ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke membencinya. Bayangkan jika Naruto bersikap kasar pada Sasuke, pasti ia tidak akan pernah bisa menemui Sasuke seumur hidup. Naruto hanya bisa menyesali kelemahannya, ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Bahkan bocah ini tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk melakukan _stretching_ pada lubang Naruto.

Walau penis Sasuke tidak seberapa besarnya—berhubung masih di dalam masa perkembangan—tetapi rasa sakit akibat dimasuki oleh benda keras pastilah ada. Naruto megenggam jari-jarinya dengan kuat. Ia menguatkan hatinya yang terasa hancur. Ia gagal sebagai seorang kakak. Ia gagal sebagai seorang pelindung. Ia gagal mempertahankan kepercayaan orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke. Sasuke salah memilih jalan dan Naruto membiarkan sang pemuda terus melangkah.

"Sa—Sakit…," lirih Naruto, lebih membicarkan hatinya daripada rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya. "Ini benar-benar sakit, Sasuke," Naruto berharap Sasuke berhenti.

"….."

Sasuke tidak peduli tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hebat. Otaknya terus memutar adegan yang pernah dia tonton di video itu. Sasuke pun mengingat jika wanita yang menjadi pemeran film biru itu menjerit kesakitan pada saat sang laki-laki memasukinya. Namun, lambat-laun jeritan itupun berubah menjadi desahan penuh kenikmatan. Si wanita bahkan meminta lebih dari laki-laki itu. Sang wanita meminta laki-laki tersebut terus menggenjot dirinya.

Hanya berbekal pengetahuan sekadarnya, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menarik kepala penisnya, dan menaruh ujung penisnya di hadapan lubang Naruto. Sasuke menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia berkonsentrasi pada lubang merah muda, berkerut itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengumpulkan keyakinannya, sebelum memasukan seluruh penisnya ke dalam lubang Naruto.

JLEB!

"AGHH!" pekik Naruto, tidak dapat menahan suaranya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Air mengalir di sudut matanya.

Naruto mati-matian menahan suara dan rasa sakit. Lubangnya terasa panas, saat gesekan terjadi di dalamnya. Astaga! Naruto serasa bagian bawah tubuhnya dirobek menjadi dua bagian. Ia benar-benar ingin memohon agar Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya kembali.

"A—aku tidak bisa… ughhh…Sa—Ngg—sudah…," Naruto ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Ia tidak memikirkan lagi bagaimana Sasuke akan kecewa atau tidak suka padanya.

Sasuke menggertakan gigi, saat remasan pada penisnya begitu kuat. Ia tidak menyangka memasuki lubang Naruto akan sepanas seperti ini. Ditambah lagi lubang Naruto masih kering. Sasuke berusaha menahan nafsunya. Ia sulit bergerak dikala penisnya terus dihisap dan dipijat. Sasuke pun menghela nafas, kemudian menarik setengah penisnya dengan susah payah, sebelum memasukannya kembali secara utuh ke dalam lubang Naruto, membuat Naruto memekik kembali.

"Uhhhhhh…. Naru… Jangan terlalu diremas..," pada akhirnya bocah SMP ini mengeluh.

Naruto berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang menjerit kesakitan. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke panik. Iapun berusaha mengontrol emosinya dikala Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggul tanpa persetujuan dirinya. Sasuke mulai mengeluar-masukan penisnya dengan irama yang sedang—tidak cepat maupun lambat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya merintih, ketika kakinya bergetar kuat, dan ia akan terjatuh jika Sasuke tidak terus memegang pinggangnya.

Siapa bilang seks itu menyenangkan?

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada lengan yang tertempel di atas mesin cuci. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, saat Sasuke mulai menikmati gerakannya. Naruto dapat mendengar nafas Sasuke yang terengah-engah. Ia dapat merasakan kulit Sasuke yang menyentuh bokongnya, membuat berbagai macam bunyi eksotis terdengar di dalam ruangan ini. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dikala penis Sasuke menggores sedikit demi sedikit kulitnya yang lecet. Oh, Naruto yakin sebentar lagi dia akan berdarah, dan ternyata dugaan Naruto tidaklah perlu menunggu waktu lama. Naruto merasa perih, ketika ada yang menetes dari arah lubangnya.

"Darah?" Sasuke melihat ke bawah dengan kepala penuh pertanyaan. "Apakah pria juga mengeluarkan darah ketika keperjakaannya direngut?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Hmmm..," ringis Naruto. Ia menggeleng. "I—itu karena lecet," suara Naruto nyaris tercekik saat Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya tidak beraturan. "Ka—karena gesekan."

"Begitu, ya?"

Sasuke sibuk berpikir dan mencerna jawaban Naruto tanpa memikirkan gerakannya. Ia melakukan gerakan seenaknya, dan membuat penisnya mengenai sesuatu yang menakjubkan di dalam sana.

"Oh—'Suke…," desah Naruto dikala Sasuke secara tidak sengaja mengenai prostatnya. "Se—sebelah situ…," Naruto berbicara dengan nada memohon. "Sebelah tadi sangat nikmat. Kenai yang tadi, Suke," pinta Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan tunangannya?

"Ce—cepat, Sasuke!" Naruto berkata dengan tidak sabaran. "Kenai yang tadi!" serunya. Entah mengapa saat bagian tadi terkenai, sensasi yang aneh bergulung di dalam perutnya.

Sasuke pernah dengar nada memohon seperti ini saat menonton video porno itu. Ia tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Sasuke pun menyeringai dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membidik titik kenikmatan Naruto dengan kecepatan yang membabi-buta, membuat sang Namikaze mendesah tidak karuan, lupa diri.

.

.

"Ahhhhnnnnnn… yahhh… ahhhnnn… terus….," Naruto menyemangati Sasuke ketika Sasuke semakin gencar memanjakan dirinya. "Kau hebat, Sasuke… ah…sial…"

Posisi mereka berdua telah berubah.

Kini Naruto berhadap-hadapan dengan sang Uchiha. Salah satu kakinya di angkat dan ditahan oleh Sasuke, ketika kedua tangannya memegang pundak Sasuke dengan erat. Sesekali bibir mereka berpagutan, dengan lidah saling melilit, saat tubuh Naruto terhapit di antara mesin dan tunangannya. Naruto terus mendesahkan nama kekasihnya, saat Sasuke sangat semangat untuk terus membobol lubang hangat ini.

Sasuke menatap ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, pantas saja pria ini begitu digilai. Ternyata Naruto memiliki paras yang penuh pesona, dan sempurna bagi seorang pria. Bahkan Sasuke pun cukup terpikat dengan Naruto yang sedang di dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bodoh. Kenapa dia tidak melakukan hal seperti ini sejak lama? Bukankah cukup mengasyikan apabila memiliki seorang _fuck buddy_ di umurnya yang seperti ini?

"Apakah kau sadar, jika kau ini sangat seksi?" goda Sasuke, tidak bisa menutup mulutnya lebih lama. "Wajahmu ketika penuh kenikmatan saat lubangmu dimasuki olehku sangat eksotis, _Kak Naru_ ," Sasuke menjilat bibirnya, ketika melihat bibir Naruto. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak segera meraup bibir itu.

"Hmmmmm… nhhhnnnmmmmm…." desah Naruto di mulut Sasuke. "Sasu—hmmmmmm…."

Naruto merasakan penis Sasuke semakin mengeras di dalam lubang anusnya. Ia menggeleng, melepas pagutan bibir di antara mereka. Ia menatap Sasuke sayu, penuh permohonan. "Sasuke…," bisiknya. Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan nama tunangannya dikala otaknya begitu banyak keinginan akan Sasuke.

Tatapan Naruto membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Brengsek. Kenapa dia menjadi sangat terpesona dengan orang ini? Minim pengalaman membuat Sasuke merutuki nasibnya. Di sisi lain, ia ingin membuat persenggamaan ini menjadi panas. Namun, di sisi lain, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pikiran Sasuke terasa beku. Imajinasinya belum mencapai ketahap yang bisa membuat kedua dari mereka menggila.

Naruto sadar jika gerakan Sasuke berkurang kecepatannya. Naruto membuka matanya. Ia melihat kebingungan di kedua sorot mata Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengerti apa isi otak Sasuke sekarang ini. Sang pemuda pun menarik Sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto mengecup telinga Sasuke penuh kasih sayang. Sejenak rasa sakit dan nafsu sirna, tergantikan oleh rasa penuh cinta pada orang dipelukannya.

"Kak…," Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto layaknya seorang anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak dapat mengerjakan suatu tugas.

"Penismu kenapa semakin membesar di dalamku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, mulai mengajari sang Uchiha akan sesuatu. Ia menekan rasa aneh di dalam tubuhnya agar bisa membuat Sasuke mengimbangi kedewasaan dirinya. "Kau nakal. Penismu yang baru tumbuh itu sudah berani memasuki aku," suara Naruto disengaja mendesah, berharap Sasuke tergoda karenanya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ia hampir meledak, mengeluarkan cairannya dikala mendengar suara Naruto. Ke—kenapa bisa ucapan seperti itu membangkitkan gairah di seluruh tubuhnya? Seingat Sasuke, ia sangat jijik pada saat pria yang menjadi pemeran video porno itu terus menggoda wanitanya. Namun, disaat Naruto yang mengucapkan, Sasuke rasa kejantanannya pun semakin bereaksi, hingga urat-urat kasar bermunculan di batang kejantanan yang memerah itu, membuat Naruto dapat merasakan denyutan penis Sasuke di dalam lubangnya.

"Hmmmmm…. Sasu…. Kau berdetak di dalam lubangku. Penismu menyentuhku," gumam Naruto sembari mendongakan kepalanya, berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan ekspresi bodoh Sasuke sekarang ini.

Sasuke membuka-tutup mulutnya, mencari kata. "Kau ingin dikenai ba—

Trrrtttt.. Trrrtttt…

Suara ponsel Naruto membuat Sasuke menelan suaranya kembali.

Sasuke merasa dipermainkan untuk sekarang ini. Setelah rasa sakit di dalam tubuh Naruto tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat oleh hujaman penis Sasuke, Naruto tampak santai menerima seluruh perlakuan Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto seolah terlihat tidak begitu histeris seperti tadi. Buktinya saja, Naruto meraba-raba atas mesin cuci, mencari ponselnya. Iapun mengangkat ponselnya.

"Hmm?" gumam Naruto, ketika ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, seperti memberi semangat untuk Sasuke agar terus bereksperimen. "Ah, sudah aku bilang, aku tidak bisa rapat untuk hari ini," suara Naruto yang terkontrol membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati. "Aku harus menjaga Sasuke. Aku tidak bercan—

GRAP!

Sasuke mengambil ponsel Naruto.

"Sasuke!" tegur Naruto. Hendak mengambil ponsel itu kembali.

Sasuke menutup telepon tersebut.

Naruto akan protes pada si Uchiha bungsu saat Sasuke melepaskan penisnya, dan membalikan tubuh Naruto, sehingga perut Naruto menempel pada mesin cuci. Sasuke menggeram sebal. Tiba-tiba genjotannya pada anus Naruto semakin cepat, membuat Naruto shock. Sasuke tidak lagi bergerak secara _gentle_. Gerakan Sasuke terkesan liar—mengerahkan seluruh energinya untuk membuktikan kekuatannya pada Naruto.

"Oh, sial, Sasuke!" pekik Naruto dikala prostatnya dihantam bertubi-tubi oleh Sasuke. Ia merasa sesuatu yang seperti bola di area prostatnya bergesekan dengan penis Sasuke, ketika sang Uchiha menarik dan menusukan penisnya. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak, mengikuti irama genjotan sang Uchiha. "Te—terlalu cepat! Ahnnnnnnn… Hyaaaaa," Naruto kembali mendesah.

Ponsel Naruto kembali berbunyi.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Permainan baru dimulai.

"Ah, Kak Naru, dia kembali menelepon," ucap Sasuke, dengan nada _sing a song_. "Sepertinya asistenmu begitu ingin kau kembali bekerja," Sasuke berkata dengan nada main-main. "Apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku agar dia berhenti menelepon?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap layar ponsel bermodel plip Naruto yang terus berbunyi.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia memekik ketika Sasuke menggigit pundaknya. "Bi—biar aku saja yang jawab!" rasa panas di pundaknya membuat Naruto mendesis.

Sasuke mengecup tanda merah di pundak Naruto, menyebabkan sensasi unik. "Kenapa harus kakak?" tanya polos Sasuke. "Padahal aku sedang berbaik hati untuk membantumu," Sasuke pun memilin puting Naruto dengan kasar dari belakang.

 _Oh, putingnya bengkak~_

Pikir Sasuke.

"Aku buka dan jawab, ya?" Sasuke menghentak lubang Naruto dengan keras.

"Ja—jangan!" Naruto memekik, melarang Sasuke. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Genjotan Sasuke kali ini membuat keringat menetes lebih banyak. Ah, Sasuke kenapa bisa dia memiliki stamina seperti ini. "Sa—Sasuke, jangan aneh-aneh."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya, sudah jika kau tidak mau," jawab sang Uchiha. "Aku simpan."

Naruto berpikir jika Sasuke akan menaruh ponselnya seenaknya, minimal melemparnya. Ternyata dugaan Naruto salah besar. Sasuke yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa mendapatkan ide gila seperti ini, memasukan ponsel Naruto ke dalam lubang anus Naruto. Mata Naruto membuka, saat penis Sasuke berdesakan dengan ponselnya. Ia menjerit tertahan.

"Sa—Sa—

Naruto kehilangan suara ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti robek. "Ja—jangan lakukan! Pasti tidak akan muat. Sasuke, jangan laku—

"Sabar, Kak. Aku tahu penisku masih kecil untuk membuatmu merasa nikmat. Tapi aku masih bisa menggunakan otakku," Sasuke berbicara santai. Ia memasukan seluruh ponsel Naruto ketika tangannya berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Ia benar-benar menulikan telinganya.

Naruto berpikir dirinya sudah gila. Ia membiarkan Sasuke berbuat seenaknya. Ia bahkan malah menjerit, mendesah dikala ponsel itu terus bergetar di dalam lubang anusnya. Sekarang siapa yang harus disalahkan? Dirinya yang selalu mengalah pada Sasuke, Iruka yang terus meneleponnya, atau Sasuke yang seenaknya?

"Ahhhhhh…. Ponselnya bergetar… ponselnya memperkosaku," ketika ponselnya tidak berhenti berbunyi dan bergetar di dalam anusnya. "Sa—Sasuke…," Naruto merasa gila, ketika lubangnya terasa penuh.

"Aku di sini, Kak. Sedang ikut memperkosa lubang mungilmu—bersama ponsel nakal itu," jawab asal Sasuke. Ia menatap ke bawah, melihat lubang Naruto yang merekah, terbuka untuknya, saat penis Sasuke terus menyodok dan memaksa masuk lubang tersebut. "Lubangmu sekarang terbuka lebar. Apakah ini sangat nikmat?" Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Bahkan, aku yakin jika ada orang yang mengintip lubangmu sekarang, pasti dia akan melihat lampu dari ponselmu."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu konsentrasi dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke. "Oh… brengsek!" maki Naruto.

"Jawab, Kak!" Sasuke tidak suka ditidakpedulikan. Ia mengeluarkan nyaris seluruh penisnya, dan menghantam prostat Naruto dengan kasar.

Kepala Naruto mengadah ke atas. Kedua matanya terbalik dikala ujung penis Sasuke menabrak prostatnya. Air liur menetes di sudut bibirnya.

"Kak?" Sasuke meminta lagi. Sekarang ia bergerak sangat pelan, membuat Naruto menderita.

"Ce—cepat," pinta Naruto, tidak sabar. "Le—lebih cepat."

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan," Sasuke menolak tawaran Naruto. Ia hanya menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan menggoda.

Naruto menggeleng, berusaha mengembalikan kerasionalannya.

Sasuke mendengus. Ternyata sangat sulit untuk menaklukan Naruto. Iapun memutar otaknya kembali, sampai kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat mesin cuci di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk ngerti. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto jika dia meningkatkan sikap sadisnya, Sasuke mulai mengatur _timer_ mesin cuci di hadapan Naruto tersebut. Iapun menekan tubuh Naruto, sehingga bagian bawah tubuh Naruto menempel pada mesin cuci.

Tombol _start_ pun dinyalakan.

Mesin cuci itu bergetar.

Naruto nyaris mengeluarkan hasratnya dikala bagian anus, dan penisnya diberi getaran. Ia bergerak tidak karuan dan nyaris terjatuh, ketika Sasuke menahannya, memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Brengsek. Sasuke semakin menjadi. Bocah ini kenapa bisa berpikir untuk memberi stimulus seperti ini? Naruto menggeram, ketika kepala penisnya bertabrakan secara terus-menerus dengan mesin cuci yang bergerak itu, sehingga cairan Naruto mengalir di mesin cuci menuju kaca tabung di bagian depan mesin cuci. Ia merasa malu melihatnya.

"Ugh, cairanmu muncrat-muncrat," Sasuke berpura-pura protes. "Nanti Ibu marah kalau tahu. Kau nakal, Kak, kau mengotori mesin cuci Ibu," lanjutnya. Ia meremas penis Naruto, kemudian menekan lubang kecil penis Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan keluar, Kak. Nanti mesin cucinya kotor."

"Sa—Sasuke…," Naruto mendesah pelan. "Le—lepaskan!" Naruto menderita ketika Sasuke menahan penisnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan cairan.

Sasuke berpura-pura tuli. Ia malah sengaja menekan ujung jarinya sekuat mungkin. Sasuke pun merutuki Iruka yang berhenti menelepon Naruto. Ha-ah, atau memang ini saatnya dia berhenti bermain-main? Sasuke mengeluarkan penis beserta ponsel Naruto. Iapun memasukan kejantanannya lagi pada lubang Naruto, kemudian mulai megenjot Naruto dengan serius. Sekarang waktunya dia memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menatap ponselnya. Iapun bergidik ngeri ketika melihat kondisi ponselnya sekarang ini. Astaga! Sepertinya setelah semua ini berakhir, ia harus segera memesan ponsel baru.

.

Naruto sulit untuk berkata-kata. Ia merasa di waktu sekarang, perlakuan Sasuke berbeda pada dirinya. Sasuke membiarkan dirinya duduk di atas lantai, punggung menyandar pada mesin cuci, dengan posisi mereka berhadap-hadapan, ketika kedua kaki Naruto masih terbuka lebar untuk Sasuke. Tidak satu atau dua kali, Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Naruto, dan mengemutnya gemas. Sasuke pun terkadang membisikan kata-kata memuja pada Naruto, dan berkata jika Naruto seolah hanya miliknya.

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit…

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga mereka pun paham, jika mereka sudah mencapai waktunya.

Sasuke pun membantu Naruto untuk mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. Selagi ia memanjakan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak lupa memberi kenikmatan pada _partner_ seks pertamanya. Usai beberapa kali Sasuke memberi sodokan pada Naruto, akhirnya iapun mencapai puncaknya, dan bersama Naruto, ia memperoleh kenikmatan.

Naruto mengeram pelan dikala cairan hangat memasuki tubuhnya. Ia terasa sangat penuh dan basah.

Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya beberapa kali untuk mengosongkan isi penisnya. Ia benar-benar merasa terpuaskan, walaupun… sepertinya ada yang kosong. Walau mereka memperoleh kenikmatan bersama, tetapi Sasuke merasa kurang. Apa yang kurang? Sasuke tidak paham dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tidak ada energi, sekaligus malas bergerak kemanapun, membuat dua pemuda yang baru saja melepaskan hasrat mereka memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya mereka sambil berselonjor kaki.

Di saat bagian bawah Naruto berkedut nyeri, Naruto hanya bisa menidurkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Sial. Padahal dia sangat rajin olah raga, bahkan tubuhnya terkenal atletis. Tapi kenapa kegiatan tadi begitu menyita energinya? Naruto akan memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika Sasuke menggerakan pundaknya, membuat mata Naruto kembali terbuka.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah, menatap Naruto. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Dahi Naruto mengerut. Rasa lelah membuat dia sulit merespon.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika respon otak Naruto begitu lambat. Cih, baru saja melakukan sekali, Naruto sudah kelelahan seperti ini. Dasar lemah.

"Kemampuan seks-ku?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap kedua bola mata biru Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Kemudian dia tersenyum tulus. "Kau hebat, Sasuke," puji Naruto sembari mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau terbaik," lanjutnya, hendak mencium bibir ranum sang kekasih.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti kenapa sang Uchiha menghindari dirinya.

Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya, meminta Naruto untuk berhenti bersandar pada dirinya. "Hmm… Jika begitu, aku memang layak untuk Sakura," gumam Sasuke, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat rasa lelah Naruto berhenti seketika. Dahinya mengerut, tidak paham dengan ucapan sang pemuda. Apa maksudnya dengan Sakura? Siapa Sakura? Bunga? Naruto tidak mau berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu pada tunangannya. Ia mau mengambil kesimpulan atas semuanya, setelah Sasuke bercerita padanya secara jelas.

"Sakura?" beo Naruto. Ia menahan suara bergetarnya sebaik mungkin.

Sasuke mendengus, malas menjelaskan apapun pada Naruto. "Pergi sana!" usirnya. Keinginan Sasuke telah tercapai, sekarang dia hanya butuh merealisasikan semua keinginannya pada Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke akan mengambil keputusan jelas. Ia akan menghentikan hubungannya dengan Naruto, jika memang Naruto tidak ingin melepas dirinya.

"Heh?" Naruto semakin tidak mengerti ketika sikap Sasuke berubah drastis. Ia kembali ketus.

Sasuke beranjak dari lantai. Ia menatap Naruto sinis. "Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Cepat bereskan semuanya dan pergi!" usir Sasuke untuk kesekian kali. Ia berharap Naruto segera menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Sasuke, apa maksud semu—

Sasuke tidak mau mendengar suara tunangannya—Ah, mantan tunangannya. Ia sudah malas dengan semua ini. Ia ingin membersihkan diri, tidur, kemudian memikirkan berbagai macam cara agar keluarganya menerima semua keputusan dirinya. Mau bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak ingin hidupnya diatur, terlebih diatur oleh sosok laki-laki yang umurnya jauh lebih tua darinya. Sasuke ingin lepas dari semua permasalahannya dan memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membersihkan diri, meninggalkan sosok yang telah disakitnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

.

.

.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian memikirkan nasibnya sendiri. Jujur, bagi Naruto sikap Sasuke pastilah sangat menyebalkan bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Tetapi, bagi Naruto sendiri semua sikap Sasuke pada dirinya sangatlah wajar. Sasuke pantas marah pada dirinya.

Bukan hanya membuat Sasuke merasa terkekang, Naruto sudah merengut masa depan Sasuke. Naruto telah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tunangannya dengan segala cara. Dengan alasan agar keluarga Uchiha membalas budinya karena telah menyelamatkan Sasuke, Naruto meminta keluarga tersebut untuk menyerahkan putra bungsu mereka. Naruto meminta keluarga Uchiha mengiyakan pinangannya pada Sasuke.

Naruto tidaklah bodoh. Ia tahu Sasuke membenci dirinya. Tetapi, Naruto selalu berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke menerima dirinya, bahkan membuat Sasuke menganggap dirinya ada. Namun, seiring waktu, Sasuke bukanlah semakin menyukainya, Sasuke semakin memperlihatkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Naruto. Bahkan sekarang, Sasuke tidak lagi memandangnya sebagai manusia. Ia hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai sesuatu yang pantas dibuang setelah digunakan, melebihi seorang pelacur sekalipun. Yeah, siapapun pasti akan merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak ketika kekasihnya secara terang-terangan menyebut nama orang lain usai menyentuh dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum getir, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Tidak bisa, ya?" gumamnya. "Tidak bisa dan aku harus menyerah karena ini adalah janji pada diriku sendiri," bisik Naruto.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Naruto perjuangkan, ketika orang paling dicintainya telah memilih. Cukup bagi dirinya untuk menyakiti sang Uchiha. Ia tidak mau lagi memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sasuke. Jika memang Sasuke memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Apa boleh buat, ini adalah saatnya bagi Naruto untuk menyerah dan melepaskan rasa cintanya, kemudian berbahagia karena pilihan Sasuke.

Mau bagaimanapun dia sudah dewasa, dan dialah yang harus mengerti atas segala semua keputusan yang diambil oleh Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah pelan, seiring setetes cairan bening mengalir membasahi pipinya, menandakan untuk pertama kalinya sang Namikaze putus asa. Naruto menyentuh pipinya, melihat cairan bening di ibu jarinya. Rasanya… sudah sangat lama dia tidak menangis. Terakhir kali dia menangis karena melihat Sasuke tidak kunjung sadar dari koma, dan ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ha-ah, sepertinya ia hanya menangis karena anak itu. Iapun mengacak-acak rambutnya, tidak percaya dirinya harus mengakhiri pengejarannya di sini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap mangkok yang masih belum dibereskan oleh Naruto. Entah mengapa, ia tidak dapat berpaling dari mangkok tersebut. Entah mengapa, Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Apakah tadi dia keterlaluan? Apakah seharusnya dia berbicara baik-baik pada Naruto? Cih, bukankah selama ini Sasuke selalu memperlihatkan sikap ketusnya pada Naruto? Seharusnya dari sikap Sasuke selama ini, Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Tetapi, kenapa… Sasuke merasa tidak enak, usai mengucapkan kata-kata tajam itu?

Tok… Tok…

Pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk.

"Sasuke?" bisik sosok dibalik pintu, memanggil Sasuke. "Sasuke, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" tanya Naruto. "Hanya sebentar. Ayo, kita bicarakan semuanya baik-baik," ujar Naruto, membujuk Sasuke.

"Chk," Sasuke berdecak sebal. Ia memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidur.

Terdengar desahan pelan dari arah Naruto. Kemudian, Sasuke berani bersumpah pasti si bodoh itu kembali tersenyum. Walau Sasuke yakin pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ingin melengkungkan bibirnya untuk sekarang ini.

"Baiklah jika memang kau tidak ingin membuka pintunya," Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan," Sasuke dapat mendengar jika suara Naruto bergetar. "Maaf. Maaf atas semua sikap keegoisanku," Naruto tertawa kecil. "Jika memang kau sudah menentukan pilihan, dan tidak ada lagi celah untukku untuk membahagiakanmu, dengan senang hati, aku akan…," Naruto menghela nafas. "Mundur."

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi ucapan dari Naruto. Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi sangat hening, walau Sasuke tahu Naruto masih berada di balik pintu sana, menanti dirinya. Sasuke berpikir, apa sulitnya bagi dia untuk membuka pintu itu, dan berbicara dengan Naruto secara baik-baik. Namun, rasa gengsi, dan tidak ingin membuat Naruto merasa besar kepala, membuat Sasuke menepis perasaannya. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan Naruto di luar sana, bagaimanapun hancurnya perasaan Naruto.

"Eh, ada Naruto-kun di sini," suara sang ibu merusak keheningan. Membuat Sasuke kembali memasang telinga.

" _Oba-chan,"_ Sasuke mendengar kekehan Naruto. Sang pemuda memang benar-benar pandai ber- _acting_. Ia sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya, dan masalah di antara mereka, hingga sampai sekarang semua orang hanya berpikir hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Ya ampun. Jika tahu kau akan kemari, _Oba-chan_ , pasti membelikan makanan kesukaanmu tadi di jalan," ujar Mikoto tampak sangat senang dengan kehadiran Naruto. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan suka dengan sosok pemuda tampan, mapan, dan keren seperti sang pemuda.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, _Oba-chan,_ " jawab Naruto yang sepertinya memang sedang tidak ingin menyantap makanan apapun.

"Oh, bagaimana jika kau makan siang di sini?" tawar Mikoto, seperti berniat menahan Naruto cukup lama di tempat ini.

"Hmmm… Oh, aku ada rapat siang ini. Jadi, lain kali saja, _Oba-chan_. Terima kasih tawarannya," tolak Naruto dengan lembut.

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto lagi-lagi berbohong. Oh, jadi ini cara si _dobe_ menghindari masalah?

"Yah, sayang sekali," Mikoto kecewa. "Jika begitu _Oba-chan_ ke dapur dulu," Mikoto berniat membuatkan sesuatu untuk calon menantunya ini.

Naruto mencegah Mikoto untuk beranjak pergi. " _Oba-chan,_ dari kemarin Sasuke demam. Aku sudah meminta dokter untuk memeriksanya. Dokter berkata dia kelelahan, dan Sasuke hanya butuh istirahat kemudian minum obat secara teratur agar kesehatannya kembali pulih," ucap panjang lebar Naruto.

"Eh, Sasuke, sakit?" Mikoto terlihat cemas. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke sakit, saat dirinya pergi. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Untung saja ada Naruto yang sepertinya bisa merawat Sasuke dengan baik. Tidak pikir panjang, Mikoto segera mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau bisa buka pintunya, Nak!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_ ," teriak Sasuke dari balik pintu sana.

Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Mikoto menatap pintu itu lekat-lekat. "Sasuke baru saja tertidur," ucap Naruto, membela Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah membuka pintu itu ketika dirinya masih ada di tempat ini. "Mungkin dia butuh waktu sendiri," Naruto menatap nanar pintu itu tanpa diketahui oleh Mikoto. "Hmm… Aku pulang dulu, _Oba-chan_. Tolong ucapkan, semoga cepat sembuh untuk Sasuke," Naruto pun membalikan badannya, menjauh dari pintu itu, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun.

Sikap Naruto yang tidak biasa membuat Mikoto heran. Biasanya Naruto tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sisi Sasuke, sampai sang pemuda tersadar. Bahkan Mikoto masih teringat, waktu pertama kali dirinya melihat sosok Naruto. Sang pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kecelakaan maut, tetap berada di sisi ranjang Sasuke, walau tubuh pemuda itu sendiri yang dipenuhi luka parah, dibandingkan Sasuke. Entah apa isi otak Naruto, ia begitu menyayangi Sasuke, seolah Sasuke ini adalah barang sangat berharga, walau Naruto sendiri mengakui dia tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke.

Dikarenakan sikap Naruto yang begitu sayang pada sang anak, Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak berani menolak pinangan keluarga Namikaze. Mereka terlalu takut membuat Naruto patah hati, dibandingkan pada kekuasaan Namikaze. Yeah, bagi mereka, sangat mudah menolak keluarga Namikaze, ketika mereka sebanding dengan keluarga tersebut. Akan tetapi… mereka tidak mungkin menolak Naruto, saat pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang paling sayang pada sang anak dibandingkan apapun.

Lalu, ada apa dengan Naruto?

Kenapa tiba-tiba sang pemuda terlihat berbeda di hari ini?

"Hati-hati, Naruto," gumam Mikoto, ketika firasatnya mengatakan ia akan sulit melihat Naruto kembali.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi suara di luar kamar itu, membuat kediaman Sasuke kembali sepi. Sasuke berusaha melengkungkan bibirnya, melakukan hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan untuk sekarang ini. Namun, entah kenapa… rasa mengganjil di dalam hatinya membuat dia sulit sekali berekspresi bahagia. Jangankan untuk tersenyum, mencoba merayakan kemenangannya saja Sasuke sudah malas. Perasaan aneh di dalam hati Sasuke semakin menjadi dikala ia ingin sekali melihat kepergian mobil Naruto. Melihat mobil itu untuk terakhir kalinya?

Sasuke berlari ke arah jendela, melihat ke bawah apartemen sana.

Namun….

Semua terlihat sangat kecil.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia lihat, kecuali manusia berukuran kecil di bawah sana.

Sasuke membatu di tempat. Kenapa jantungnya sangat nyeri? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa dia merasa tidak suka ketika hati terkecilnya berkata, hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia melihat tunangannya. Ah, bukan. Bukan tunangannya, melainkan—

Mantan tunangannya.

.

.

.

Doa Sasuke terkabul.

Sesuai keinginan Sasuke, Naruto sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari sang pemuda, selain dari surat kabar atau media elektronik.

Selama sebulan ini, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak saling berkomunikasi, membuat para Uchiha senior bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan sang Namikaze. Tetapi, dibanding menjelaskan sesuatu pada ayah atau ibunya, Sasuke pun lebih memilih menjawab asal, seperti Naruto terlalu sibuk bekerja, atau Naruto sedang mengalami kesulitan di kantornya, dan sebagainya, ketika dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada kedua orang tuanya. Entah mengapa tidak ada hasrat bagi Sasuke untuk mengumbar jika hubungannya dengan Naruto telah berakhir.

Semenjak ketidakberadaan Naruto, Sasuke pun merasa lebih bebas. Ia lebih bebas kemanapun, tanpa ada banyak SMS atau _chat_ yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Iapun bebas dari bunyi telepon. Adapun yang menelepon dirinya adalah Sakura, dan Sasuke menyukai hal itu. Malah tidak adanya Naruto, membuat Sasuke lebih berani untuk mendekati Sakura, hingga tidak tunggu waktu lagi, mereka pun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan membuat fans-fans mereka menjerit histeris, putus cinta.

Saat awal-awal mereka berpacaran, Sasuke merasa sangat senang. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan senang, jika mendapatkan kekasih seorang gadis tercantik di sekolah? Namun, seiring waktu, entah mengapa, pikiran Sasuke selalu melayang ke sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sudah hilang dari kehidupannya. Padahal, bukankah hal seperti ini yang dia inginkan?

Otak Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya, sedang apa pemuda itu? Dimana pemuda itu? Apakah sang pemuda baik-baik saja, ketika Sasuke sendiri berpikir pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sangatlah tidak penting.

"Jadi, bagaimana filmnya?" Suigetsu berdiri di samping Sasuke. Ia menatap sang Uchiha yang sejak tadi termenung di mejanya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. Ia mengerlingkan matanya ke sekitar, dan lagi-lagi ia tidak sadar jika jam istirahat telah tiba. Tetapi, nafsu makan Sasuke hilang drastis. Ia malas kemanapun. Ia hanya ingin diam di kelas dan menjauhkan dirinya dari keramaian. Dia tidak ada hasrat untuk berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan dirinya sendiri untuk sekarang ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke—asal, saat Sasuke sudah cukup lama tidak menonton film yang diberi Suigetsu.

Sasuke tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Di waktu awal, dia cukup antusias untuk menonton film tidak layak ditonton itu. Tetapi, sekarang ini, untuk membuka film itu saja, dia sudah malas. Bahkan Sasuke sudah menghapus _file film_ tersebut. Akhir-akhir ini, Ia lebih suka mengurung diri di dalam kamar, dan melamun tidak jelas. Terlebih saat ibunya tidak ada. Ia yang biasanya bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku, sama sekali tidak ada nafsu untuk membaca buku-buku itu. Intinya, ia sangat malas untuk melakukan apapun. Ia hanya ingin diam, dan berkutat dengan pikiran tidak jelasnya.

"Yaa, kau sama sekali tidak asyik," Suigetsu cemberut dikala respon Sasuke tidak sebaik biasanya. Walau Sasuke terkenal berkepribadian dingin, namun sang pemuda cukup baik dalam merespon orang-orang sekitarnya. Tidak seperti ini.

Grieeetttt….

Pintu kelas terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun?" sapa Sakura dari arah pintu sana.

Suigetsu menatap Sasuke iri. Ugh, enak sekali Sasuke. Selain memiliki pacar sangat cantik. Iapun memiliki pacar yang pandai memasak.

Dengan senyuman sumringah, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Di tangannya terdapat satu kotak bekal nasi yang terbungkus rapih. Sakura mengulurkan kotak bekal itu ke hadapan Sasuke, dan diterima baik oleh sang Uchiha. Sang gadis pun akan membuka kotak bekal itu, ketika sahabatnya—Ino—memanggil dirinya dari arah pintu.

"Cepat, Sakura!" perintah Ino, tidak sabaran. Sepertinya dua wanita ini sudah ada janji untuk pergi ke suatu tempat ketika jam istirahat tiba.

Seperti, menjadi penguntit _kecengan_ Ino misalnya?

"Tunggu Ino. Aku sedang menyia—

"Pergilah. Dia menantimu. Aku bisa membukanya sendiri," ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Teta—

"Pergi saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Dia sepertinya sangat membutuhkanmu," Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk meninggalkan dirinya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ragu untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, tetapi dia sudah memiliki janji dengan Ino. Sakura pun meminta maaf, dan lekas melangkah ke arah pintu. Dari arah pintu, ia memohon undur diri pada Sasuke, dan mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang bersama sebelum menghilang dari pandangan sang Uchiha. Mau bagaimanapun, Sakura tidak ingin kekasihnya ini marah pada dirinya. Ia sudah menanti status ini dalam kurun waktu lama, sehingga ia tidak rela jika harus putus dengan Sasuke karena alasan kecil.

Suigetsu menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Iapun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang Uchiha, usai keberadaan Sakura tidak ada di sekitarnya.

"Ugh, kau beruntung sekali, Sasu—

"Makanlah!" Sasuke mengulurkan kotak bekal yang sudah dibuka olehnya ke hadapan Suigetsu.

"Eh?" Suigetsu tidak mengerti dengan tawaran Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin, silahkan makan semuanya," Sasuke beranjak dari kursi, tanpa menatap bekal itu sama sekali, membuat Suigetsu bingung. Yeah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbohong. Ia berkata jujur pada Sakura jika dia bisa membuka bekal itu sendiri. Tetapi dia tidak berjanji akan menyantap makanan itu, terlebih sampai kandas.

"Kau serius?" gumam Suigetsu, ketika Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. "Dia semakin aneh," gumam Suigetsu ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke semakin abstrak. Hm… ada apa dengannya? Suigetsu mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia.

 _Ah, sudahlah!_

 _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan._

 _Itu kan urusan Sasuke,_

 _Lagipula…_

Senyuman Suigetsu berubah menjadi seringai.

Kapan lagi dia mendapatkan bekal makanan buatan Sakura yang terkenal cantik itu?

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin diganggu sekarang ini, bahkan oleh Sakura sekalipun. Oleh karena itu, di saat bel sekolah berbunyi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke cepat-cepat memasukan seluruh buku dan alat tulisnya. Ia lekas beranjak ke arah loker, mengganti sepatu, kemudian melangkah cepat ke arah pintu gerbang. Ia tidak ingin menanti atau dinanti siapapun. Hanya untuk hari ini, ia ingin menjernihkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan siapapun, termasuk dengan Sakura.

Sasuke memasuki bis. Ia duduk di bangku tengah. Ia menatap jendela, ketika bis yang dinaikinya mulai melaju. Gila. Dia pasti sudah gila karena risau tidak jelas. _Mood-_ nya tiba-tiba turun drastis. Tidak seperti _jet coaster_ , tetapi seperti seorang penyihir yang terhisap aura kebahagiaannya oleh _dementor_ —penjaga _Azkaban_ di novel serial Harry Potter _._ Ia malas melakukan apapun. Ia tidak ingin apapun. Ia hanya ingin…. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti dia ingin apa. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, lesu. Ia sibuk melamun tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya sosok tersebut.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh dengan antusias. Dengan penuh harap ia menatap ke samping. Namun, harapannya seperti hancur di dalam waktu detik juga, ketika sosok yang diharapkannya bukanlah orang yang ada di sampingnya. Ia hanya melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam seperti dirinya duduk tenang di sampingnya sembari mendengarkan musik dari _earphone-nya_. Rasa kesal kembali muncul di hati Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha lebih memilih untuk menghempaskan punggungnya ke kepala kursi—menyiksa diri. Ia benar-benar benci keadaan seperti ini. Ia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Ia ingin memaki sesuatu. Tetapi, makian apa yang harus dia lontarkan, ketika dia sendiri tidak mengerti marah karena apa?

.

.

.

 _Mood_ Sasuke semakin buruk saat sang ibu kembali pergi, dengan meninggalkan _note_ di kulkas. Tadinya dia berpikir bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan mendengar cerita ibunya, mengenai apapun. Entah mengenai harga bahan masakan yang semakin melambung tinggi, atau ketidakbecusan program kegiatan pemerintah setempat. Namun, harapannya lagi-lagi hanya tinggal harapan. Saat dia menginjakan kaki di apartemennya, ia hanya melihat apartemennya kosong, dengan kondisi gelap, ketika sensor belum aktif.

Saat lampu sudah menyala, Sasuke pun melangkah ke arah ruang tamu, dan duduk di atas sofa. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa, menenangkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Sebal.

Sasuke merutuki segalanya di dalam hati. Rasa kesalnya sudah mencapai ketahap ia ingin membanting meja di hadapannya.

Cklek.

Eh?

Ada yang membuka pintu?

Siapa?

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak. Tubuhnya menegak. Ia menatap awas pintu di hadapannya. Seseorang telah membuka pintunya. Otak jeniusnya mulai memilah-milah kata yang pantas dilontarkan pada sosok yang akan muncul di hadapannya. Namun, ekspresinya berubah asam saat orang yang mengunjunginya adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, _Otoutou_ ," tanya Itachi, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak biasanya—duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke berkata ketus sembari beranjak dari sofa itu.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa _mood_ adiknya tampak sangat buruk, dan lebih brengsek dari biasanya? Apakah sang adik sedang terlibat masalah? Itachi menatap sekitar. Hm.. sepertinya ada yang kurang di sini.

 _Dasar remaja puber…_

"Kemana tunanganmu itu? Tidak biasanya dia tidak datang," ujar Itachi yang sering mendengar jika Naruto tidaklah pernah absen menjaga Sasuke saat sang Uchiha sendirian di rumah seperti ini.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

Kenapa sih kakaknya mesti membahas orang itu?!

"Hn," jawab malas Sasuke.

"Apakah kalian bertengkar hebat?" pancing Itachi. "Oh, atau dia sudah bosan dicampakan olehmu? Mhmm… benar juga, tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk terus bersabar ketika di luar sana begitu banyak yang ingin bersanding di si—

"BERISIK!" teriak Sasuke, menatap sebal sang Uchiha. Ia melangkah ke arah kamar, dan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin, memperlihatkan rasa kesalnya.

"O—oi," Itachi terkejut dengan sikap adiknya. Untuk pertama kali, dia melihat Sasuke semarah ini, pada saat Sasuke selalu bisa mengatur emosinya.

Tetapi…

Seringai menyebalkan muncul di bibir Itachi.

Mau bagaimanapun, secara samar-samar, Itachi tahu kondisi hubungan adiknya dan Naruto. Ia yang dibilang orang cuek dan tidak mau tahu urusan orang lain adalah orang yang paling baik dalam memperhatikan kondisi sekitarnya. Apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya tidaklah pernah luput dari pengawasan Itachi, termasuk kehidupan percintaan sang adik.

Wah, Naruto ternyata bisa juga membuat Sasuke sekesal ini.

Menarik.

Ini benar-benar menarik.

.

.

.

Tidak ingin berbicara dengan sang kakak, Sasuke lebih memilih membaringkan tubuh di atas kasur.

Sasuke sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya sembari berbaring di atas kasur. Ia menatap setiap foto di dalam _gallery_ ponselnya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk memperjelas foto yang dilihatnya, kemudian menghapus foto-foto itu. Sekarang ini, ia berpikir semua hal di dalam _gallery_ ponselnya tidaklah berguna.

Seiring dengan tatapannya pada foto yang dilihatnya, rasa kesal Sasuke pun semakin bertambah. AKH! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Sasuke melempar bantal di samping tubuhnya ke atas lantai. Ia benar-benar ingin membakar ponselnya sekarang. Reflek ia membanting ponselnya ke atas kasur, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Bagaimana bisa semua berakhir seperti ini?

Ia tidak dapat memungkiri lagi jika dia…

Ingin melihat pemuda menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke hanya membutuhkan satu buah foto. Sasuke hanya membutuhkan satu saja foto pemuda bersurai pirang itu untuk dilihat saja, tetapi kenapa tidak ada satupun foto orang itu, ketika dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan sang pemuda selama lima tahun? Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Apakah dia sangat keterlaluan? Apa dia tidak memiliki perasaan? Seingat Sasuke, _gallery_ di dalam ponsel pemuda itu penuh dengan foto dirinya. Tetapi… lihatlah apa yang ada di dalam _gallery_ foto Sasuke? Hanya seperti sampah untuk sekarang ini.

Sasuke mulai berpikir, jika dia lebih keterlaluan dibandingkan Naruto sendiri. Memang Naruto itu telah mengekang dirinya, dan bersikap seenaknya. Tetapi, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menyakiti dirinya. Bahkan Naruto cenderung menjaga Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ponselnya.

Rasa bersalah terus bercongkol di dalam hatinya. Iapun mulai membuka salah satu mesin pencarian di dalam ponselnya. Ia mengetik suatu nama di dalam ponsel itu, sebelum bermunculan berbagai macam jenis foto dari orang yang sedang ingin dilihatnya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua mata Sasuke terus menatap foto yang baru saja dia ambil dari internet itu. Ia baru sadar jika tunangannya itu merupakan pria yang hebat, hingga satu kali ketik saja nama sang pemuda berumur 30-an itu akan bermunculan berbagai macam pose dari sang pemuda. Sasuke pun mengelus foto itu. Ia mengelus secara perlahan, seolah dia sedang menghayalkan jika sang pemuda lah yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Apakah aku memang separah ini?_

Untuk melihat wajah tunangannya saja, dia harus membuka mesin pencarian, mengetik nama tunangannya, kemudian men- _searching_ nama tunangannya tersebut?

 _Apakah ini sungguh keterlaluan?_

Bagaimana bisa orang itu melewati lima tahun ini dengan sikap Sasuke yang begitu dingin?

Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan perasaan tunangannya selama lima tahun ini, ketika beberapa hari ini saja, ia sudah hampir gila karena tak bisa melihat orang yang ingin dilihatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlonjat kaget. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Sasuke baru saja bermimpi yang aneh.

Sasuke bermimpi sang kakak menikah dengan Naruto, kemudian Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris dirinya karena banyak alasan—termasuk untuk menghargai perasaan sang kakak yang sudah menjadi kekasih dari Naruto. Saat bermimpi demikian, jantung Sasuke terasa ditusuk. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia ditolak oleh Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak bisa berkutik, dan melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto berdiri di depan altar bersama sang kakak, ketika Sasuke hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh. Dikala itu, mimpinya menggambarkan, jika Sasuke tidak dapat bersama Naruto sebagaimanapun dirinya berusaha menarik Naruto ke atas ranjang. Naruto sudah memiliki pilihan, dan pilihannya bukanlah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. Mimpi ini sangat konyol, terutama saat Sasuke tahu sang kakak begitu tergila-gila dengan Kyuubi—kekasih Uchiha Itachi sendiri.

Sang Uchiha pun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya hidup di dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bermimpi, dan membayangkan Naruto adalah suatu hal yang bodoh. Ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Sasuke yakin jika semua ini adalah akibat kebodohannya. Akibat dirinya pernah mencoba tubuh itu, ia menjadi gila seperti ini.

"Hanya ada satu cara," Sasuke bergumam. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan mengganti pakaiannya. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk melupakan orang itu dan menyelesaikan semua ini," Sasuke pun mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya, bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat dimana seharusnya hatinya berada.

Yeah, sama halnya dengan virus.

Hal berbau seperti ini, harus dilawan dengan hal yang sama!

.

.

.

Itachi sibuk menelepon kekasihnya yang sedang bertugas di negeri Afganistan sana. Berbeda dengan pasangan lainnya, Itachi dan kekasihnya jarang sekali bertemu, di saat Kyuubi merupakan seorang tentara PBB.

Kyuubi yang merupakan kakak dari Naruto sudah mengabdi untuk dunia semenjak umur 17 tahun. Ia dibina oleh pasukan khusus agar bisa membantu mendamaikan dunia. Kemudian, pada umurnya yang ke-24, Kyuubi sudah menjadi pasukan elit yang ditugaskan ke tempat-tempat berbahaya. Oleh karena pekerjaan Kyuubi yang sangat menuntut jiwa kemanusiaan, Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya bisa bertemu tiga tahun sekali, dan paling cepat mereka hanya bertemu satu tahun sekali.

Itachi sedang sibuk menanyakan banyak hal pada sang kekasih, termasuk posisi Kyuubi sekarang ini, ketika adiknya melewati dirinya. Itachi menunda pertanyaan untuk sang kekasih, dan menatap sang adik. "Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi, namun sang Uchiha bungsu tidaklah menjawab.

Sasuke melangkah pergi keluar apartemen tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, membuat Itachi cepat-cepat menghubungi seseorang untuk mengikuti sang pemuda.

"Kyuubi, tunggu aku dulu!" perintah Itachi. "Aku harus mengurus sesuatu," lanjutnya, tanpa menanti respon dari sang kekasih yang sudah enam bulan ini tidak menghubunginya. Itachi ingin sekali mengutuk Sasuke. Awas saja jika Sasuke membuat Kyuubi kecewa, kemudian selingkuh. Itachi pasti akan memberi perhitungan pada sang adik.

Dan?

Tentu saja Itachi akan menghabisi teroris di luar sana, guna menyeret Kyuubi kembali ke sisinya, dan mengurungnya di dalam kamar.

Yeah, mengurung seorang panglima tentara PBB untuk dirinya sendiri?

Terdengar menakutkan sekaligus menggairahkan.

Itachi tersenyum sinting membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Demi mengejar pujaan hatinya, Sakura rela merengek pada orang tuanya agar pindah ke Konoha.

Dikarenakan Sakura merupakan anak semata wayang dari pasangan Haruno, kedua orang tua Sakura dengan terpaksa mengizinkan anak semata wayangnya untuk merantau dalam usia belia dengan syarat, Sakura harus tinggal bersama bibinya yang kebetulan tinggal di Konoha.

Berbeda dari Sasuke yang tinggal di apartemen, Sakura bersama bibinya tinggal di suatu rumah bertipe keluarga yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke dan Sakura biasa pulang pergi bersama. Bahkan kerap kali Sasuke berkunjung ke kediaman Sakura untuk mengantar sang gadis, jika mereka berdua pulang terlalu larut malam karena tuntutan tugas sekolah.

Yeah, dikarenakan jarak kediaman mereka yang cukup dekat, hubungan mereka lebih dekat dari pasangan manapun.

Malam ini kebetulan bibi Sakura sedang menghadiri pesta alumni SMA. Sebagai gadis yang mandiri, dan bisa menjaga rumah, sang Bibi mempercayakan kediamannya pada Sakura, ketika sang Bibi sendiri berangkat bersama suaminya. Oh, informasi saja. Bibi Sakura tidaklah memiliki anak. Akan tetapi, walaupun kondisi keluarga ini tidak ramai oleh suara anak-anak, sang Paman maupun Bibi bisa hidup bahagia, saling melengkapi. Membuat Sakura iri saja.

Usai makan malam, sembari tiduran di atas kasur, dengan memakai piyama, Sakura ber- _chat_ ria dengan teman gosipnya. Mereka sibuk menggosipkan hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke yang sedang hangat-hangatnya.

Beberapa dari teman Sakura bertanya, sudah sampai sejauh mana hubungan mereka berdua berlangsung, dan Sakura hanya menjawab dengan tawa, bingung menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya, ketika Sasuke sungguh berbeda dari pria manapun. Tidak sama dengan pacar Sakura yang terdahulu, Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap tidak sopan pada Sakura. Bahkan untuk menyentuh tangan Sakura, Sasuke terkadang terlihat ragu.

Ting Tong.

Bunyi bel membuat Sakura berhenti fokus pada layar ponselnya. Ia menajamkan pendengaran, memastikan seseorang benar-benar berdiri di balik pintu kediaman bibinya.

Ting Tong.

Terdengar bunyi bel kembali.

Merasa yakin ada seseorang yang bertamu ke rumah bibinya, Sakura segera beranjak ke luar kamar. Ia yakin jika orang yang menekan belnya bukanlah bibinya, ketika sang bibi pasti membawa kunci cadangan. Sakura pun mengintip sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu melewati kamera. Ia sedikit terperangah dengan kemunculan sosok tersebut, kemudian tanpa ragu lagi Sakura segera membukakan pintu.

"Sasuke?" Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke di malam hari seperti ini.

GRAP.

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura.

Kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura membola. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke memeluk dirinya. Berbeda dari pelukkan kekasih Sakura yang terdahulu. Saat Sasuke mendekap dirinya, rasa hangat bercampur jantung yang berdebar-debar meganggu aliran darah di seluruh tubuh Sakura. Tubuh Sakura terasa gemetar, terlebih nafas Sasuke begitu terasa ditengkuknya. Perlahan Sakura pun menggerakan tangannya. Ia memeluk Sasuke sembari membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke.

Sakura sangat bahagia.

Terlalu bahagia.

"Sa—Sasuke?" bisik Sakura, ketika aroma Sasuke membuat dirinya nyaman.

.

.

.

Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tubuhnya bersandar pada badan mobil saat matanya sangat awas, menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Itachi menghela nafas. Jadi, hal ini yang membuat adiknya uring-uringan? Rupanya hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak sebaik terlihatnya. Itachi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan semua ini Kyuubi, apabila si surai merah itu mengetahui kakaknya dipermainkan oleh anak kecil. Ha-ah, ini akan menjadi bibit masalah.

Itachi akan masuk ke dalam mobil, berpikir percuma ia menanti di depan rumah keluarga Haruno, saat Sasuke pasti tidak akan memunculkan batang hidungnya sampai pagi. Itachi akan menekan _remote_ pintu mobil, ketika ia merasakan seseorang mendekat ke arah dirinya. Itachi menatap Sasuke dari bawah hingga atas. Penampilan sang bungsu terlihat mengerikan, tetapi di dalam konteks psikologinya, bukan penampilannya. Tidak ada sedikitpun dari tubuh Sasuke, seolah pemuda itu habis melakukan hal tidak-tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Itachi, kesal setengah mati melihat tingkah laku adiknya. "Kau tidak sadar, jika berkeliaran di luar dalam waktu semalam ini sangatlah berbahaya?"

"Minggir!" perintah Sasuke yang entah mau kemana dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Itachi tidak mungkin melepaskan sang adik yang seperti mayat hidup ini. "Tidak. Cepat masuk mobil!" perintah Itachi sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi. Ia berusaha melewati Itachi.

Itachi mengembalikan Sasuke pada posisinya—hadapan sang Uchiha sulung. "Sasuke, dengar!" perintah Itachi.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" untuk sekarang ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin bertengkar atau disentuh oleh siapapun.

Itachi mengamati adiknya sejenak, mencari sesuatu di dalam dua bola mata kelam milik si bungsu. Patah hati? Itachi mengerjapkan matanya. Sang adik terlihat kesepian, sedih, dan hilang harapan. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah dia ditolak oleh gadis yang tinggal di dalam sana, sehingga seperti ini? Atau dia memiliki masalah lain? Itachi bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

Itachi menghela nafas. Ia mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. "Kau mau kemana dan mau apa di tengah suasana larut malam seperti ini?" tanyanya, mencoba bersikap sabar. "Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Itachi lagi. "Sasuke?"

Hening.

Sejenak kegelapan malam ini menyelimuti keheningan di antara dua Uchiha.

"Aku ingin ke Tokyo," lirih Sasuke. "Aku ingin ke Tokyo," Sasuke meracau tidak jelas. "Aku ingin ke Tokyo. Aku ingin ke Tokyo," Sasuke tidak berhenti bergumam. Kedua matanya tampak tidak fokus.

Sikap Sasuke yang sudah di luar kendali membuat Itachi sakit kepala. Jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini, dan bersikap kekanak-kanakan, tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengendalikannya. "Baiklah," akhirnya Itachi memberi keputusan. "Aku akan ke apartemenmu dulu untuk mengambil barang, dan setelah itu kita berangkat," ajaknya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan bocah ini ditinggal sendirian saat keadaan Sasuke seperti ini.

Ha-ah…

Itachi tidak percaya bisa melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini…

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke merengek dan uring-uringan tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Itachi mengacak-acak surai hitamnya. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi ke Tokyo tanpa menggunakan sopir. Akibat kebodohannya, ia dan Sasuke terjebak macet di tengah-tengah kota, ketika jarak mobilnya dengan Perusahaan Namikaze tinggalah beberapa kilometer lagi. Ha-ah, entah kenapa di hari ini begitu banyak mobil yang keluar. Apakah semua orang di tempat ini sudah menjadi kaya, atau egois, dan tidak mau lagi menggunakan alat transportasi yang disiapkan pemerintah?

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, Itachi mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil sembari melihat kesana-kemari. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba tertarik pada papan _billboard_ yang tertempel di salah satu gedung mewah. "Chk, tunanganmu itu benar-benar terkenal," gumam Itachi. "Entah mengapa, semenjak bulan kemarin, dia terlihat biasa saja saat wajahnya dibidik oleh kamera," lanjutnya. "Sungguh aneh, untuk ukuran orang yang begitu tidak suka dengan wartawan," lanjut Itachi.

Kedua mata Sasuke mengikuti arah Itachi memandang. Ia melihat gambar Naruto yang sedang mempromosikan usaha _property_ -nya terpampang jelas di papan _billboard_ hologram itu. Sejak kapan Naruto mau diambil gambarnya dan dipajang seperti itu? Setahu Sasuke, Naruto sangat anti melakukan hal seperti ini. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, pertanda ketidaksukaannya. Ia tidak suka tunangannya dilihat oleh sembarang orang. Ia tidak suka orang-orang menikmati wajah Naruto.

Sasuke membuka kunci mobil dan pintunya.

"Hoi, kau mau kemana?!" seru Itachi, terkejut dengan aksi nekad Sasuke. "SASUKE!" teriaknya. Ia ingin mengejar Sasuke, tetapi tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan mobil ini dan menambah kemacetan. "Astaga, anak itu!" geram prustasi Itachi. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke baik-baik saja, saat otaknya tidak lagi bisa berpikir dingin, bahkan jika disiram air es sekalipun.

.

.

Sasuke berlari melewati kemacetan. Iapun tiba di perempatan, ketika jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia menatap kerumunan orang di jalan sana. Ia menatap kericuhan di hadapannya, akibat kecelakaan beruntun. Tangisan, jeritan, serta bunyi sirine membuat tubuh Sasuke merinding. Iapun melihat satu bis terbalik, ketika polisi dan tim medis berusaha menyelematkan korban dari dalam sana.

"Cepat! Cepat! Sebelah sana!" teriak para polisi, berusaha mengamankan keadaan.

Kepala Sasuke terasa ingin pecah. Ketakutan yang amat dasyat menyelimuti dirinya. Bayangan mengenai goncangan, jeritan para penumpang, dan doa-doa dari orang di sekitarnya terus terniang di dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Ia berusaha menghentikan rasa sakit ini, ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Na—Naruto?

Hanya satu nama yang terbesit di otaknya ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke bergerak mundur. Ia ingin menjauh dari tempat itu, ketika ia menabrak sesosok laki-laki dewasa di belakangnya. Sasuke menolehkan kepala.

"Kau Sasuke, kan?" tanya orang itu membuat Sasuke kembali pada kenyataan. "Apakah kau masih ingat aku? Aku Pak polisi waktu itu. Orang yang telah mengeluarkan _Nii-san_ -mu, dan dirimu dari dalam bis," lanjut sang polisi.

" _Tidak usah takut. Kau pasti akan selamat, bagaimanapun caranya. Kau tidak usah takut."_

Sasuke membuka-tutup mulutnya. Sedikit pun ucapan Kapten dari polisi itu tidak masuk ke dalam otaknya. Suara-suara di dalam otaknya hanya meneriakan kengerian di masa lalunya, membuat telinganya berdengung. Ia bergetar ketakutan, ketika suara sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang memeluknya dan melindunginya mati-matian, walau saat itu tubuh sang pemuda sudah dipenuhi oleh pecahan kaca, dan sulit bernafas. Sasuke melangkah mundur. Ia menatap segalanya seperti orang linglung, dan tanpa peduli akan apapun, Sasuke berlari. Melangkah cepat, menjauh dari kapten polisi itu, ketika otaknya hanya memerintah dirinya untuk tiba di satu tempat—

Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Kiba memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto.

Sang Namikaze memang terkenal _workaholic._ Ia seolah dilahirkan hanya untuk mengerjakan tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerja, ketika saudara-saudara Naruto sendiri terkenal lebih santai dari sang pewaris kerajaan bisnis ini. Yeah, sejak Kiba mengenal Naruto, Kiba sama sekali tidak pernah lihat Naruto bersenang-senang, bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh ratusan wanita yang berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto. Sang Namikaze seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya penasaran, seperti apa Naruto di luar gedung megah ini.

Menurut gosip yang beredar di luar sana, Naruto tidaklah tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya karena dia telah memiliki kekasih di Konoha. Bahkan gosip tersebut semakin berhembus kencang dikala Naruto sering kali terlihat mengunjungi daerah tersebut, ketika sang Namikaze sama sekali tidak memiliki saudara di Konoha. Yeah, semua ingin tahu siapa kekasih Naruto, sampai semuanya mendapatkan kabar, jika sosok yang ada di Konoha adalah adik dari kekasih kakaknya. Ah, rupanya Naruto hanya mengunjungi _adik kecilnya_ saja.

"Aku perhatikan keadaanmu tidak terlihat seperti gambar _billboard_ itu," Kiba membuka tirai jendela, mengintip gedung di seberang sana. "Apa yang membuatmu kesal seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"….," Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih sibuk dengan angka-angka yang tertera di _file-_ nya.

"Jangan-jangan kau putus dengan kekasihmu, ya?" Kiba tersenyum menyebalkan. "Jika boleh tahu, apakah aku mengenal kekasihmu itu?" pancing Kiba. "Hmm… aku dengar dia seorang anak kecil. Benarkah?" Kiba mencoba mengorek informasi dari sahabatnya ini.

Naruto sedikit bereaksi dengan ucapan Kiba.

Bagaimana bisa orang ini mengetahuinya, ketika Naruto berusaha menutupinya?

Jangan-jangan Kiba sering mematai-matainya, atau dia hanya menduga-duga karena hubungan Naruto yang dilihat cukup dekat dengan Sasuke?

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Kiba," Naruto menutupi ekspresi herannya. Ia berusaha bersikap wajar.

Tidak terlalu ingin banyak ditanya oleh Kiba, Naruto beranjak dari kursi. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 siang, tidak salah bagi Naruto jika dia memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum mengerjakan kembali pekerjaan sialan di atas meja itu.

Tanpa mengajak Kiba, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kiba di dalam ruangannya, membuat Kiba panik.

"O-oi, Naruto," seru Kiba ketika sifat Naruto berubah menjadi menyebalkan, tidak hangat seperti biasanya. "Jangan pergi sendirian. Aku jauh-jauh kesini untuk makan siang denganmu. Kau jangan bersikap seenaknya," lanjutnya sembari mengejar sahabatnya itu. Tidak luput ia menutup pintu ruangan Naruto, tidak mau mengambil resiko dimarahi Naruto karena meninggalkan ruangan sang Namikaze dengan kondisi tidak baik.

.

.

.

Kiba tidak dapat memungkiri jika pesona Naruto sangat mengerikan. Setiap mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki, orang-orang yang dilewati mereka tidak berhenti menatap ke arah mereka. Naruto bukan hanyalah pria tampan dan cerdas. Ketika kekuasaan, dan kemapamannya melekat erat di seluruh darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Siapapun orang yang mengenal siapa Naruto, pasti rela melakukan hal bodoh sekalipun hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto yang entah kenapa, tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan godaan-godaan seperti itu.

Ah, manusia di samping Kiba ini sungguh ajaib.

Pernah seorang model papan atas, Hyuuga Hinata, berusaha memikat Naruto, bahkan menjadi _stalker_ bagi sang Namikaze, ketika Naruto bersikap tak acuh. Naruto dengan terang-terangan menolak Hinata. Ia hanya menganggap gadis cantik itu sebagai temannya. Namun, bukannya merasa terhina atau apapun. Penolakan Naruto yang penuh dengan kemantapan, dianggap Hinata menantang. Bagi Hinata, hanya Naruto, pria yang berani menolaknya.

Kiba dan Naruto keluar dari _lift_. Mereka pun akan meminta _secure parking_ untuk membawa mobil Naruto, ketika langkah Naruto terjegal oleh seseorang.

Naruto nyaris memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya dikala Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Tetapi sebagai orang yang biasa menghadapi dunia penuh strategi, ia pandai sekali menutupi emosinya. Ia berusaha terlihat tenang, saat pemuda yang satu bulan ini tidak dilihatnya muncul di hadapannya. Yeah, akibat terus memikirkan Sasuke, Naruto pun menerima semua tawaran kerja yang diberikan ayahnya, dan berusaha mengerjakan banyak tugas dari sang ayah hanya untuk melupakan sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hmmm siapa dia, Naruto?" Kiba bertanya, ketika Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling menatap.

"…," Sasuke menanti jawaban dari sang Namikaze.

 _Siapa dia?_

Naruto menatap datar Sasuke. "Kenalanku. Ia adik dari kekasih kakakku," jawab Naruto, tanpa keraguan, dan tanpa menghentikan tatapannya dari Sasuke.

Acara saling menatap di antara Sasuke dan Naruto membuat atmosfir lobby gedung ini canggung. Bukan hanya Kiba saja yang merasakan ada hal aneh dari dua orang ini, tetapi seluruh orang yang ada di dalam lobby ini. Entah kenapa, sebagai seorang kenalan, terlalu banyak emosi yang diperlihatkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Bukan emosi tenang, dan terkendali, melainkan emosi yang bahkan Kiba pun sulit untuk menafsirkannya.

"O-oh, sepertinya dia sangat ingin bicara denganmu," ujar Kiba, memilih untuk menghentikan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. "Aku pergi sendiri sa—

"Tidak usah. Ia datang kemari hanya ingin mengantar pesan dari kekasih adikku saja," Naruto mencegah Kiba untuk meninggalkannya bersama Sasuke. Ia tidak yakin sampai mana dirinya bisa bertahan jika Sasuke terus ada di sekitarnya, tanpa ada pedamping bagi Naruto.

Kiba merutuki nasibnya.

Kenapa dia harus terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini?

"Oh, begitu. Jika begitu, ayo kita ajak makan saja dia," Kiba pun mengarahkan dua manusia yang masih saling bertatapan itu untuk mengikuti dirinya.

.

.

.

Keadaan semakin tidak menyenangkan bagi Kiba dikala mereka tiba di restoran yang telah dipilih oleh Kiba sendiri. Sebenarnya, bukan Kiba yang sok tahu, sehingga dia memiliki kuasa untuk memilih restoran mana yang akan mereka datangi. Hanya saja, sikap pasif dua pemuda di dekatnya, serta kata, "Terserah," dari dua pemuda itu juga, menyebabkan Kiba-lah yang pada akhirnya membawa dua orang yang terlibat perang dingin ini untuk datang ke restoran yang dia pilih.

Restoran yang dipilih Kiba bukanlah restoran yang memiliki _design_ mewah, seperti restoran yang sering didatangi oleh Naruto. Akan tetapi, dibalik restoran yang terlihat sederhana ini cukup banyak pengunjung dari kalangan papan atas makan di tempat ini. Bahkan permain sepakbola sekelas Ronaldo pernah datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk mencicipi kopi yang katanya merupakan kopi terbaik di negeri ini.

Dari gosip yang pernah Kiba dengar, pemilik restoran ini merupakan koki terkenal, sekaligus pemilik dari hotel termewah di berbagai macam kota. Orang-orang sering menyebut pemilik restoran ini merupakan si jenius. Tetapi… ada kabar burung yang berhembus kencang dari pemilik restoran ini, yaitu… jika si pemilik restoran ini sudah memiliki keluarga; empat orang anak, serta satu orang _istri_ yang sangat galak.

Katanya, si _istri_ sangat cinta kebersihan, sehingga tidak suka siapapun menyentuhnya. Parahnya lagi, si _istri_ merupakan pecemburu yang parah, sehingga pernah terjadi suatu kejadian meja melayang akibat sang _istri_ mengira suaminya berselingkuh.

Kembali lagi ke inti cerita.

"Jadi, kau sekolah di Konoha? Wah, jauh sekali, ya?" Kiba membuka pembicaraan kembali.

Gila.

Bahkan untuk sekarang ini, Naruto tidak buka suara sama sekali sehingga hanya dia yang mengajak Sasuke mengobrol.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, membuat Kiba merutuki nasibnya.

 _Kenapa ada anak irit bicara seperti ini?_

"Lalu adik kecil, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" Kiba berusaha membuat Sasuke nyaman, sehingga dia bisa memperoleh informasi apapun mengenai Naruto dari anak ini. "Apa benar kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin diberikan pada kakak pendiam di sebelahku ini?"

"Hn. Aku memiliki pesan yang harus aku sampaikan padanya," Sasuke menjawab, kali ini lebih panjang dari dua huruf tadi.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Kiba, ingin tahu.

"Pesan itu hanya dia saja yang boleh tahu," jawab Sasuke sembari menyeruput _ice chocolate with marshmallow_ yang dipesankan Kiba untuknya _._ Ia sedikit bergidik. Ah, rupanya Sasuke tidak terlalu suka manis, walaupun dia tidak dapat memungkiri jika minuman yang disajikan untuknya ini enak.

Tetapi…

Tetap saja, dia tidak dapat meminumnya terlalu banyak.

"Oh, rahasia. Romantis sekali kalian ini," Kiba mempermainkan senyumannya, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hn. Memang kami seperti itu. Kami pasangan romantis," jawab Sasuke, tenang, membuat Naruto yang sibuk menikmati kopi nyaris tersedak.

"Heh?" untung saja Kiba tidak paham dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

Kiba mengerjapkan matanya. Ada apa dengan dua orang ini? Kenapa Sasuke seperti memberi isyarat jika dia dan Naruto memiliki hubungan yang khusus. Ha-ah, apa yang dipikirkan Kiba? Mana mungkin Naruto memiliki otak sebejad itu. Tidak mungkin bukan Naruto memacari bocah seperti Sasuke ini? Kiba menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran erornya. Iapun tersentak kaget dikala seseorang menelepon.

Kiba berbicara sejenak dengan orang di seberang sana sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Kiba menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan ekspresi menyesal. Ia masih ingin berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sasuke, dan Naruto, tetapi sayang Shikamaru sudah memanggilnya. "AH, Shikamaru sudah meneleponku. Sebaiknya aku pergi," katanya. Ia tidak mau dipecat oleh Shikamaru—boss sekaligus kekasihnya karena masalah terlambat. Perlu dicatat disini, Shikamaru bukan tipe orang yang bisa mencampurkan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan. "Terima kasih atas traktirannya, Naruto."

"Hmm… hati-hati di jalan," Naruto menganggukan kepala. "Salam untuk Shikamaru," lanjutnya, dan Kiba hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Dan adik kecil, jangan nakal, ya! Baik-baik dengan Kak Naru," Kiba pun akan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, ketika tatapan Sasuke berubah mengerikan.

Glek.

Kiba menelan ludahnya.

 _Tatapan mendominasi macam apa itu?_

Kiba yakin beberapa tahun kemudian, Sasuke akan tumbuh menjadi monster Uchiha yang _perfectionist_ , pendominasi handal, dan menjadi manusia arogan, tidak mau kalah.

 _Hiiii…_

 _Masih kecil saja sudah seperti ini,_

 _Bagaimana dewasanya?_

Pikir Kiba sembari melangkah ke arah pintu restoran.

.

.

.

Kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap Naruto yang sedang menghabiskan kopinya. Ia tidak bodoh. Sejak tadi, ia tahu jika orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap mereka berdua. Yeah, Sasuke sadar, jika orang-orang kerap kali gemas pada dirinya dan ingin mencubiti dirinya, ketika Naruto pastinya terlihat sangat menawan dan dewasa di mata mereka.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan meminta sopir untuk mengantarmu," Naruto akan mengambil ponselnya, ketika Sasuke merebut ponsel tersebut.

Sasuke menaruh ponsel Naruto dari atas meja.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Sasuke, keras kepala. Ia menatap santai Naruto.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Ia malas berdebat dengan anak kecil di hadapannya. "Terserah," jawabnya, sembari beranjak dari atas kursi.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan dirinya. Sasuke menghela nafas, dan menatap sedih punggung itu. Apakah seperti ini rasanya ketika Naruto selalu melihat punggung Sasuke? Kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman? Sasuke mengaduk-aduk minuman yang tidak habis setengahnya itu, ketika ia merasa seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo, ikut!" Naruto ternyata kembali, dan mengajaknya.

Sasuke pun menyeringai, percaya jika Naruto terlalu baik untuk meninggalkan seorang bocah SMP di dalam restoran seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruang kerja Naruto dan menatap sekitar. Jadi, seperti ini ruang kerja tunangannya? Ternyata selera warna pakaian Naruto berbanding terbalik dengan ruangan ini. Ruangan tempat Naruto bekerja didominasi oleh warna putih dan _silver_. Baik dinding, dan lantai diberi warna putih, ketika interior ruangan ini lebih banyak bewarna _silver_. Saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan ini, Sasuke seperti berasa di film-film luar angkasa.

"Pilihlah buku mana saja yang kau suka. Jangan ganggu aku!" tunjuk Naruto pada rak di dalam ruangan ini. Ia tahu pasti Sasuke senang membaca buku apapun untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Tidak salah Naruto menjadi tunangan Sasuke selama lima tahun ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sembari melangkah ke arah rak buku. Dari sudut matanya, Naruto melihat Sasuke mulai asyik memilah-milah buku yang ingin dibacanya.

Naruto tidak tahan untuk tersenyum karena tingkah anak SMP itu. Entah kenapa, perasaan hangat itu kembali menjalar di dalam hatinya. Yeah, Naruto mengakui, ia sangat menanti momen itu satu bulan lalu. Tetapi, ketika Sasuke memutuskan semuanya, bagi Naruto sudah terlambat.

Ekspresi Naruto kembali suram. Iapun memilih merepotkan dirinya dengan kerjaan-kerjaan di atas meja, dibandingkan menikmati momen kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah membaca buku ketiganya, ketika Naruto masih berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas itu. Sasuke menatap jam tangannya, kemudian mendengus. Jadi, selama ini, kabar yang beredar di luar sana, jika Naruto _workaholic_ adalah benar? Lihatlah tingkahnya! Tanpa mengenal waktu, Naruto terus bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Sasuke yang terkenal rajin saja sampai bosan melihatnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Tadinya ia tidak mau meganggu. Tetapi, sekarang sudah jam 21.00, dan Naruto belum beranjak dari tempat ini.

Sasuke menutup buku, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Ini sudah larut malam. Kau tidak makan?" akhirnya Sasuke merusak kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka selama berjam-jam ini.

"Jika kau lapar, pulanglah!" jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas di hadapannya. "Ibumu pasti akan memasakan makanan yang banyak dan enak untukmu," lanjutnya.

"Kau sendiri tidak makan?" Sasuke bertanya kembali.

"….," Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke untuk kali ini.

Sasuke menatap ekspresi Naruto. Orang di hadapannya ini bukanlah Naruto yang biasanya. Naruto yang Sasuke kenal adalah pria yang selalu tersenyum ke arahnya, memperhatikannya, dan tidak bersikap dingin seperti ini.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Kau masih marah padaku?" akhirnya Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan atas sikap Naruto di hari ini.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa marah padamu," jawab Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Sasuke semakin mendesak Naruto. Khas seorang Uchiha bungsu, jika sudah ingin sesuatu.

Naruto mendesah lelah, menunda pekerjaannya untuk sementara waktu. Sekarang, ia menatap Sasuke. "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti dengan pikiran pemuda di hadapannya. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan sejak lama?" emosi Naruto mulai tersulut. "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku tidak mengurusi urusanmu. Aku tidak bertanya lagi tentang kehidupanmu. Dan yang paling penting, aku tidak berlagak lagi seolah aku ini tunanganmu," Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Hubungan kita berakhir, dan jika boleh aku mengingatkannya, kaulah yang mengakhiri semuanya."

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah kecut. Ia sedang tidak ingin membahas ini ketika tubuhnya terasa lelah. Tetapi, hal inilah yang harus dia bahas, ketika ia sudah membolos sekolah, dan jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha, hanya untuk menemui Naruto. Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto, dengan pandangan yang selama ini belum pernah dia perlihatkan pada sang Namikaze. Sasuke menenangkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mengontrol suaranya.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika aku ingin memiliki hubungan itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba bersikap tenang, dan seenaknya seperti biasa.

Naruto menggeleng. "Sebagaimanapun aku menyukai dirimu, aku masih memiliki kerasionalan dan harga diri," jawab Naruto. "Pulanglah. Aku tidak akan pernah merepotkanmu lagi, dan untuk masalah keluarga kita, tenang saja. Akulah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Kau tidak usah takut apapun. Seandainya mereka harus membenci, aku akan menjamin semuanya, jikalah aku yang pantas mendapatkannya."

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat. Ucapan Naruto bukanlah menenangkan dirinya, malah membuat dirinya merasa terhina. Naruto pikir, Sasuke datang kesini karena disuruh orang tuanya, atau merasa takut orang-orang akan benci pada dirinya? Naruto salah! Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu. Walaupun ia menyebalkan, tetapi ia tidak membiasakan diri untuk lari dari masalah. Ia bukan orang seperti itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke beranjak dari kursi, kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu. Ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di seberang sana.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke. Jujur, ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia telah melukai dirinya sendiri. Demi ideologinya, ia membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Sebenarnya, Naruto berbohong, jika dia memikirkan harga dirinya. Naruto berbohong, jika ia tidak ingin Sasuke berada di sisinya lagi. Naruto sangat membutuhkan Sasuke karena hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta—setiap hari. Tetapi, setelah peristiwa di apartemen itu, Naruto merasa dirinya seperti monster. Ia bukanlah orang dewasa yang pantas berada di dekat Sasuke. Ia telah merusak moral dan psikologi Sasuke sebagai seorang remaja yang sedang mencari jati diri. Ia telah merusak kemurnian dari sang Uchiha, dan sikap Sasuke selama ini memang pantas untuknya.

Grap

Seseorang memeluk Naruto, dan membenamkan kepala Naruto pada dadanya.

Naruto terkejut dengan kehangatan yang diterimanya.

 _Se—sejak kapan dia ada di dekatku?_

"Ayo, kita pulang sama-sama," ajak orang tersebut, pada Naruto.

Detak jantung Naruto berpacu cepat, membuat dia merasa takut pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke, ketika Sasuke memeluknya lebih kuat. "Sasuke, pulang—

"Aku merindukanmu, Kak," bisik Sasuke, dengan nada suara rendah. "Kenapa kau tidak datang mengunjungiku lagi?" lanjutnya. "Kenapa kau tidak masak untukku?" Sasuke menempelkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak duduk di sebelahku saat di bis?" Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak datang untuk megangguku?" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk bangun dan makan bersamamu?"

"….," Naruto tidak yakin jika Sasuke sedang serius untuk sekarang ini. Ia tidak mau merespon pertanyaan Sasuke, ketika ia pernah dipermainkan oleh anak ini.

"Kau sudah kelelahan, Sasuke. Beristirahatlah!" jawab Naruto, tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Tentu saja Naruto akan menolaknya. Naruto tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja pada dirinya, ketika ia sudah mempermainkan pemuda ini. Tetapi bukan Sasuke, jika tidak memiliki banyak ide untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Terlebih mendapatkan apa yang ingin sekali dia inginkan untuk terus berada di sisinya—selamanya.

"Menikahlah denganku!" bibir Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri. Hanya hal ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengikat mereka berdua, sehingga tidak ada lagi gangguan dan keraguan di antara mereka. "Kita sudah bertunangan selama lima tahun, kenapa kita tidak menikah saja?"

Naruto merasa hari ini dia pasti terlalu banyak bekerja, sehingga dia bermimpi. Naruto mencoba mencubit pipinya, dan semua terasa nyeri. Astaga! Jadi, ini nyata? Sasuke si bocah yang pernah dia tolong, dan dicintainya, kemudian membuatnya putus cinta, meminta dinikahi? Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tentu saja ingin menikahi pemuda ini. Tetapi, dengan kondisi seperti ini… Naruto tidak terlalu banyak berharap.

Naruto mengurai pelukan mereka. Ia menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang begitu kelam, penuh keseriusan. "Sasuke…," Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke, dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tidak mau membahas hal ini sekarang. "Sasuke kau benar-benar bukan dirimu. Pulanglah, dan istirahat. Masalah ini kita bisa bahas kapan—

"Kapan lagi?!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. "Kau sudah tidak ingin menemuiku. Lalu, kapan kita akan bertemu kem—

"Berhentilah mempermainkanku!" Naruto menjerit prustasi. Emosinya tiba-tiba meledak, ketika Sasuke sudah memperlihatkan sikap menyebalkannya.

"…," Sasuke terdiam, mendengar baik-baik ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia terus bersikap seperti itu, mencoba menenangkan diri. Iapun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Jika hal tadi hanya gurauan saja, hal tersebut sangatlah tidak lucu," Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan nanar. "Jika kau ingin membalas dendam, sudah cukup!" pekik Naruto. "Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu Aku tidak mau lagi kita berdua saling menyakiti. Sudah cu—

Sasuke langsung memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, mencegah Naruto untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

Naruto terkesiap.

Sasuke melepas ciuman di antara mereka. "Aku tidak bercanda, apalagi memikirkan untuk balas dendam padamu," Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Naruto. "Aku benar-benar sudah memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan pertunangan ini," bisik Sasuke sembari menggesek hidung mereka. "Jika memang harus kembali dari nol, akupun rela…," Sasuke mengecup kecil bibir Naruto. "Jika untuk menantimu untuk siap menerimaku kembali, walau harus melalui waktu selama lima tahun atau sepuluh tahun, akupun siap. Walaupun dirimu sudah keriput, dan aku semakin banyak penggemarnya, aku tetap akan menantimu," Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto penuh kasih sayang. "Karena aku tahu dan menyadarinya—

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu," Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Ciuman yang manis, dan membuat Naruto merasa lumer seketika.

"Kau serius?" bisik Naruto di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Naruto mencengkram pegangan kursi kuat-kuat. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak akan menjatuhkannya dari harapan ini.

"Jika kau ingin membuktikannya, silahkan umumkan hubungan kita pada semuanya," jawab Sasuke dengan mantap. "Silahkan katakan apapun yang terjadi di antara kita pada semua orang," kali ini Sasuke tidak akan mundur lagi karena dia sudah mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Aku tidak peduli orang-orang berbicara apapun tentangku, terlebih tentangmu. Oh, walaupun ada yang menghinamu, aku akan membelamu, jika akulah yang memintamu untuk memiliki hubungan ini," Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Ucapanku tidak berbohong sepenuhnya karena akulah yang kali ini melamarmu."

Brengsek.

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia seharusnya tidak terbuai dengan ucapan berbisa Sasuke. Ia seharusnya bisa mengendalikan diri. Tetapi, Sasuke memang kelemahan Naruto. Sang Namikaze tidak dapat menampik jika dia selalu kalah dengan rayuan Sasuke, apapun bentukan rayuan gila itu. Naruto pun menarik kerah pakaian Sasuke, kemudian memagutkan bibir mereka. Tidak peduli lagi statusnya sebagai seorang terhormat, atau orang dewasa, ia tidak dapat berbohong, jika dia membutuhkan sang Uchiha, sebagaimanapun Sasuke menyakitinya.

.

.

.

"Oh, _fuck_ , mulut dan lidahmu!"

Sasuke melempar kepalanya ke belakang saat tubuhnya diserang kenikmatan. Ia menggeram keras, ketika mulut Naruto tidak berhenti memanjakan penisnya. Oh, _great_! Setelah mereka berdua berbaikan, tanpa ada perjanjian apapun, tiba-tiba mereka berciuman, saling menyumbu, saling melucuti pakaian, dan berakhir seperti ini. Mereka berdua bertelanjang bulat di ruang kerja Naruto, ketika Sasuke duduk di kursi kekuasaan Naruto, dengan Naruto berada di bawahnya—sibuk mengulum penis sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto. Mengingat penisnya dikulum oleh sang k putra mahkota kerajaan bisnis Namikaze, membuat dirinya semakin bergairah _._ Walau umurnya masih muda, bisa dibilang ia sangat senang menguasai. Terlebih mengendalikan, dan menguasai orang penuh kuasa seperti Naruto. Sasuke pun tersenyum samar di tengah-tengah rasa nikmatnya. Ini benar-benar seperti _heaven._ Mulut Naruto yang basah melingkupi penisnya pastilah menjadi hayalan semua orang, ketika Sasuke yang memilikinya.

"Ahhhhh… nikmat sekali… masukan lebih dalam, _Nii-chan_ ," geram Sasuke dikala tangannya mulai memaju-mundurkan kepala Naruto. Ia sudah kehilangan pikirannya, dan otaknya hanya dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Bahkan panggilan baru untuk Naruto pun tiba-tiba muncul di tengah rasa nikmat yang melanda Sasuke.

Naruto melirikan matanya, menatap Sasuke yang sedang terbius oleh hawa nafsu dengan mulut penuh kejantanan sang Uchiha sendiri. Naruto menghisap kejantanan Sasuke sekuat mungkin. Rasa Sasuke benar-benar menjadi _addicted_ untuk Naruto. Ia ingin merasakan cairan gurih itu lagi. Ia ingin mengosongkan isi penis Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke menjerit karena tubuhnya.

Naruto pun saling bertatapan dengan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya, dan…

" _Damn_!" Sasuke sepertinya tidak tahan melihat ekspresi menggoda Naruto sekarang ini. "Kenapa bisa kau begitu merangsang?" rutuk Sasuke, saat wajah Naruto begitu menawan, walaupun mulutnya sedang menghisap penis seperti itu.

Naruto melepas penis Sasuke. Ia memegang batang kejantanan Sasuke, kemudian menjilat panjang kesejatian tersebut menyebabkan benang alir liur menempel pada penis itu—terhubung dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Penismu cukup besar untuk ukuran anak seumuranmu, 'Suke," Naruto meniup puncak penis Sasuke membuat benda berurat dan merah itu bergetar. "Aku tidak sabar menantinya lebih besar," Naruto mengecupi setiap sisi permukaan penis Sasuke. Salah satu tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh bola di dekat penis tersebut. "Dan meminum isinya yang pasti lebih banyak," Naruto mengoleskan kejantanan Sasuke pada pipi, hidung, dan bibirnya, penuh dambaan. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sang Uchiha.

"Kau menyukainya, _Nii-chan_?" tanya Sasuke, sembari mengendalikan diri. "Kau menyukai penis bocah sepertiku?"

Naruto tersenyum miring, menjilati ujung penis Sasuke dengan main-main, membuat _precum_ langsung masuk ke dalam indera pengecapnya. "Ya. Aku sangat menyukainya, hingga menghayalkan untuk memotong penis ini, dan terus membawanya kemanapun aku pergi," Naruto mengulum kepala penis Sasuke. "Aku ingin terus mengulum penis indah ini kemanapun aku melangkah."

Brengsek, Naruto dan imajinasinya!

"Sssshhhhh…"

Desis Sasuke, ketika mulut Naruto kembali bertingkah. Lagi-lagi ia mengadahkan kepalanya, dengan kedua mata terpejam, membiarkan Naruto mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Naruto berusaha menggali libido Sasuke. Ia mengocok kejantanan Sasuke, sekaligus menghisapnya. Ibu jarinya, tidak luput menekan lubang sangat kecil penis Sasuke—mencegah Sasuke untuk keluar sekarang. Ia memanjakan Sasuke sedemikian rupa. Bahkan mulutnya kembali beraksi, membuat Sasuke sulit berpikir.

"Oh, Kak… aku seperti mau pipis," ucap Sasuke, ketika ia belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang dasyat menghampiri dirinya. "Ini berbeda…," Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha meredakan perasaan aneh dan menyenangkan ini.

Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang bergulung-gulung menyentak perutnya. Ia yang pernah merasakan hal ini, tentu paham betul apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya, walaupun tidak yakin karena gelombang ini lebih dasyat dari sebelumnya. Apakah ini akibat dia dan Naruto tidak memiliki beban ketika melakukan semua ini?

Naruto tersenyum di tengah-tengah kemutannya pada penis Sasuke.

Otot-otot tubuh Sasuke mengencang. Sasuke semakin semangat memperkosa mulut Naruto. Ia mempercepat gerakan kepala Naruto, meremas rambut Naruto kuat-kuat, saat tubuhnya akan mencapai kepuasan. Sasuke pun bersiap-siap menyemprot seluruh benihnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Ah, ia tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi spermanya, ketika Naruto menahan tangannya, kemudian menarik penis Sasuke dari dalam mulutnya.

" _WHAT THE_ …," Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak suka. Kenikmatan yang tertunda membuat dia menggeram marah. "Kenapa kau berhen—

Naruto membalas kemarahan ucapan Sasuke dengan senyuman penuh misteri, membuat Sasuke menelan suaranya. "Kau tidak bisa _pipis_ sekarang, Bocah."

Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Dengan gerakan seduktif, Naruto bergerak ke arah meja kerjanya. Ia menaiki meja yang sudah kosong akibat barang-barangnya sudah Naruto diamankan oleh sang Namikaze sendiri. Naruto memposisikan dirinya setengah tertidur, dengan punggung menempel pada meja. Ia menekuk kakinya, mengangkangkan kakinya, memperlihatkan lubang ketat berwarna merah muda di bawah sana.

Apalagi ini?

Ah, jadi seperti ini rasanya bercinta secara serius dengan orang dewasa?

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ketika melihat gerakan menggoda Naruto. Ia beranjak dari kursi, melewati celananya beserta celana dalamnya yang terjatuh ke atas lantai, menerima undangan Naruto. Satu titik di tengah bola mata Sasuke menandakan begitu bernafsunya pemuda masa puber ini. Sasuke mengelus bagian dalam paha Naruto. Iapun semakin bergairah ketika merasakan kelembutan dari paha tunangannya. Ah, ia tidak sabar untuk mencicipi lebih banyak tubuh indah ini.

Sasuke mengecup bagian paha dalam Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah pelan, merasakan bibir yang menghantarkan rasa panas itu.

Dengan ekspresi sensual, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang mendekat ke arah dirinya. Ia sengaja mengemut ujung jari telunjuknya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang Uchiha. Naruto pun mengulum ujung jari telunjuknya tersebut, membuat Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Jadi, _Nii-chan_ , mau mengajakku bermain?" jari-jari Sasuke mendekat ke arah tengah selangkangan Naruto. Ia meraba secara bolak-balik kulit halus itu. Sasuke akan mengingat setiap jengkal tubuh Naruto. "Permainan apa yang _Nii-chan_ inginkan?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

Naruto melepas jarinya. Ia menelusuri leher, dada, dan perutnya—meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah, membuat kulitnya lebih mengkilap di bawah terpaan sinar lampu. Jari Naruto pun naik ke atas kembali. Ia mengelus putingnya sendiri, membuat Sasuke fokus ke tempat tersebut. "Mungkin—permainan mengasyikan? Permainan….," Naruto sengaja memberi jeda. "Yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh kita berdua?" Naruto memilin putingnya, kemudian mendesah pelan.

Nakal.

Sasuke tidak percaya sang Namikaze yang selalu bersikap terhormat, bisa senakal ini. Bahkan secara terang-terangan, Naruto mengundang Sasuke untuk bercinta. Tetapi, rasa penasaran dan libido yang meledak-ledak membuat Sasuke tidak mungkin menolak ajakan Naruto. Ia bahkan sangat menanti-nantikan hal seperti ini, semenjak mereka berdua mengalami perpisahan untuk sementara waktu.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kenikmatan seperti ini bagi Sasuke, bahkan menonton jutaan keping CD porno sekalipun.

"Permainan apa itu _Nii-chan_?" Sasuke bertanya sok polos. "Mau mengajarkannya padaku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sekarang ini. Ia lebih ingin memberi tontonan menarik pada anak SMP di hadapannya. Dengan biadabnya, dan ketidaklogikaannya, Naruto menyuguhkan pemandangan yang membuat bagian selatan tubuh Sasuke berteriak ingin dimanjakan untuk kesekian kali.

Salah satu tangan Naruto memanjakan putingnya sendiri, ketika salah satu tangannya lagi, megengam penis. Naruto melakukan mastubasi—memanjakan dirinya sendiri—membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Oh, gila!

Sasuke harus menahan diri agar tidak merusak permainan menyenangkan ini.

"Ahhhhhh… Sasuke…. Ya…. Remas penis _Nii-chan_ seperti itu… Oh, 'Suke…," desah Naruto, sengaja menyebut nama tunangannya yang tidak bisa berkedip, tidak ingin kehilangan satu momenpun dari pemandangan indah ini, ketika Naruto menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. "Manjakan _Nii-chan_ , nanti _Nii-chan_ akan beri permainan yang mengasyikan," ucap Naruto dengan kerlingan nakal, menggoda Sasuke.

Naruto menggenggam penisnya sendiri, kemudian mengocoknya kuat. Ia melempar dirinya ke belakang, mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Ia benar-benar memberi pemandangan yang menakjubkan pada Sasuke. Bahkan sang bungsu Uchiha tidak berani bergerak dari tempatnya, ketika suara Naruto begitu melantun merdu. Sasuke pun menelan ludahnya. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja?

Ingin ikut serta dengan tangan-tangan Naruto, Sasuke pun mengarahkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Ia mengoles sisi lubang Naruto dengan ragu, dengan sesekali memasukan ujung kukunya ke dalam lubang itu.

Terjebak!

Naruto tersenyum miring saat merasakan salah satu jari Sasuke menyentuh pinggir lubangnya. He-eh, ternyata anak ini diam-diam telah mempelajari bagaimana caranya _menyiapkan_ pria? Hmm… satu bulan berpisah ternyata Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang nakal. Naruto pun sedikit tersentak dikala salah satu buku jari Sasuke menyerobot masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ia berusaha mengontrol nafasnya, tidak membiarkan Sasuke mengetahui kepanikan dirinya.

Jleb.

Satu jari memasuki lubang Naruto.

" _Nii-chan_ ," bisik Sasuke, saat merasakan jarinya diremas kuat oleh lubang Naruto. Oh, dia begitu merindukan lubang sempit dan nikmat ini.

"Ah… jarimu masuk ke dalam lubang _Nii-chan_ ," desis Naruto, ketika lubangnya berkedut tidak nyaman, meremas jari Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan matanya, membiasakan benda asing di dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya dimasuki oleh jari-jariku, _Nii-chan_?" tanya Sasuke, mulai menggerakan jarinya. Ia mengeluar-masukan jarinya, sedikit meregangkan lubang itu.

"Hmmm…. Aneh," Naruto menggeliat pelan. Tetapi, walau berbicara demikian, ia tetap membiarkan Sasuke bermain di bawah sana.

"Aneh? Walau dihentak seperti ini?" Sasuke memasukan dalam-dalam jarinya, menekan sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Ah, iya… Oh, 'Suke… hmmmmmm…," gumam Naruto, dikala jari Sasuke menghentak-hentakan titik kenikmatannya. Ah, anak pintar. Rupanya ia tidak lupa letak titik kenikmatan Naruto.

Sasuke menatap jarinya yang ditelan oleh lubang lapar Naruto. Ia tersenyum kembali. "Sepertinya satu jari kurang untuk lubang nakal yang lapar ini," Sasuke menyiapkan satu jarinya. "Bolehkah aku memainkannya lebih banyak?" tanya Sasuke sembari memasukan jari keduanya. "Aku masukan 1 lagi, ya?"

"Ah, masukan saja. Persiapkan _Nii-chan_ untuk permainan kita, 'Suke," Naruto melebarkan kakinya, seolah mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk mencicipi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia masih sibuk mengelus tubuhnya sendiri.

"Dengan senang hati," ujar Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah sungkan untuk membuat Naruto menjerit karena dirinya.

Jari-jari Sasuke mulai bergerak. Tidak ada keraguan di dalam gerakannya. Jujur, Naruto sekarang yakin dengan kejeniusan Uchiha. Setiap Sasuke mendapatkan suatu pengetahuan, pasti Sasuke bisa mengembangkannya dengan baik. Bahkan, permainan di atas ranjang pun bisa dilakukan Sasuke nyaris sempurna di umurnya yang masih muda ini. Tidak salah Naruto begitu tergila-gila dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak sabar, menanti Sasuke dewasa, dan selalu siap untuknya!

Oh, otak Naruto sudah jauh dari kata normal sepertinya.

"Ah…," Naruto membusungkan dadanya dikala prostatnya terkena telak jari Sasuke. Secara terus-terusan Sasuke mengenai titik tersebut. Naruto meremas dadanya sendiri, dikala Sasuke menatapnya lapar. Ia semakin bergairah, saat _seme-_ nya menatap penuh nafsu.

Sasuke menggerakan jarinya seperti gunting. Ia berusaha membuat lubang Naruto terbiasa dengan benda yang lebih besar dari dua jari ini. Sasuke pun mengoles seluruh dinding lubang Naruto. Sesekali dia meludah ke dalam lubang tersebut, memberi kelembaban di dalamnya. Ah, tidak sia-sia dia membaca buku tentang percintaan sesama laki-laki. Ternyata dia bisa membuat Naruto menggila hanya karena sentuhannya seperti ini.

Sadar jika penis Naruto sudah membengkak parah, dan ditakutkan akan keluar cairannya hanya dengan permainan seperti ini, Sasuke pun berhenti menggerakan jarinya. Ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam lubang itu, kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan, berhenti memanjakan diri sendiri. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak selagi dia kembali ke kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

"Ukh!" Naruto protes ketika lubangnya terasa kosong.

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia mencari keberadaan sang Uchiha. Ia menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk sembari memangkukan kepalanya pada salah satu lengan—yang sikutnya bertumpu pada pegangan kursi. Sasuke terlihat santai. Tatapan, dan cara Sasuke duduk, memang sangat pantas untuk duduk di kursi tersebut. Naruto pun merubah posisinya. Ia duduk di pinggir meja, menatap sang Uchiha.

"Kemarilah!" perintah sang _seme_ kecil pada Naruto. Ia menunjuk selangkangannya yang terbuka bebas, memperlihatkan kesejatiannya. "Ada yang menanti _Nii-chan_ di sini," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto turun dari meja. Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian mengelus pipi Sasuke. Perlahan jari telunjuknya turun ke bawah, hingga mencapai penis Sasuke. Naruto menyentuh ujung penis tersebut dengan ujung jarinya. Ia menyentilnya pelan, membuat penis itu bergetar. "Dimana aku harus duduk, ketika kursi kekuasaanku sudah ada yang mendudukinya?" tanya Naruto. Naruto menyondongkan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu? Di umurmu yang masih muda, kau terlihat sangat pantas duduk di kursi ini," bisik Naruto, membuat Sasuke menggeram, tidak tahan mendengar ucapan Naruto yang seperti ini.

Ah, dia memang seperti singa.

Ia sangat suka jika orang berkata dirinya penuh kuasa.

"Tidak maukah kau mencoba..," Sasuke berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mendorong Naruto, kemudian memasukan penisnya sembarangan ke dalam lubang itu. Ia harus bertahan dan mengikuti permainan orang dewasa di hadapannya. "Di sini?" tunjuk Sasuke pada kejantanannya tanpa malu-malu. "Sepertinya tempat ini lebih cocok untuk _Nii-chan_. Dibandingkan tempat manapun di dunia ini," Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menempati tempat duduk yang disiapkan olehnya.

"Nakal," Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk duduk di atas paha Sasuke, dan memasukan penis tunangannya ke dalam lubang miliknya. Ia megenggam kejantanan Sasuke, memposisikan kejantanan tersebut di lubangnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak sadar, jika kau anak SMP yang tidak sadar telah menggoda seorang pria dewasa? Bahkan kau begitu bernafsu untuk memasuki orang dewasa itu," Naruto memasukan penis Sasuke secara perlahan. "Kau —ugh!—Kau keras sekali, Sasuke. Penismu seperti marah," saat kejantanan Sasuke menyerobot masuk ke dalam lubangnya, pikiran Naruto teralihkan sementara. Ia berhenti bermain-main.

Sasuke menarik tengkuk Naruto. Ia mengulum bibir Naruto. "Ya, dan coba buat dia tenang," bisik Sasuke. "Dia sedang marah dan hanya _Nii-chan_ yang bisa menenangkannya," Sasuke memegang kedua pinggang Naruto, dan membantu Naruto untuk menurunkan tubuhnya.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menahan sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dikala secara perlahan penis Sasuke memasuki lubangnya. Oh, kenapa penis Sasuke terasa lebih besar dari pertama kali mereka melakukan seks? Apakah efek percintaan yang berbeda dari pertama, membuat Sasuke lebih bernafsu? Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mencari nafas. Gila. Lubangnya terasa terbakar. Padahal penis Sasuke baru saja setengahnya masuk.

"Ugh, penismu menyakiti _Nii-chan_ , Sasuke," protes Naruto, membuat Sasuke nyaris mengeluarkan hasratnya sekarang juga. "Kau benar-benar mesum," rutuk Naruto.

"Dan siapa yang mengajariku hingga seperti ini," Sasuke berusaha menurunkan libidonya dengan berucap ketus pada Naruto.

Berbeda dari sikapnya terdahulu, walau Sasuke masih berbicara ketus, tetapi dia tidak menjadikan sikap ketusnya itu serius. Ia hanya menyembunyikan ekspresi cemasnya setengah matinya. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto. Dia tahu jika Naruto mengalami pengalaman buruk untuk pertama kali mereka bercinta. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke pun menuntun Naruto, agar sang Namikaze merasa tenang.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sadar jika memasukan secara perlahan seperti ini, hanya akan membuat Naruto kesakitan. Sasuke memegang kedua pinggang Naruto erat-erat, kemudian tanpa banyak komentar lagi, ia mendorong tubuh Naruto ke bawah.

JLEB

"AGH!" pekik Naruto, menjerit kesakitan. Sasuke segera memeluknya. Ia menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak banyak bergerak. "Tidak usah memaksakan. Tunggu sampai kau siap," bisik Sasuke, menenangkan tunangannya. "Atur nafasmu, Kak. Pikirkan kemana kita akan berakhir setelah ini," Sasuke mengecupi pundak, dan dada Naruto.

Saat Naruto berada di posisi seperti ini, penis Sasuke terasa masuk secara utuh. Ia merasa seluruh lubangnya penuh. Naruto mencengkram pundak Sasuke kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha meredakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, ketika Sasuke memberi bantuan Naruto dengan cara mengocok kejantanan Naruto.

Naruto mengikuti saran Sasuke. Ia mengimajinasikan titik kenikmatannya akan dihantam oleh Sasuke secara terus-menerus. Ia membayangkan hal yang menyenangkan, ketika dia lebih cepat bergerak. Ia membayangkan kenikmatan yang akan diterimanya. Naruto pun mengidahkan rasa sakitnya. Ia percaya rasa sakit ini akan tergantikan.

"Hm," Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, "Hnn..nggg… aku—Ugh!—Bergerak," gumam Naruto sembari sedikit mempercepat gerakannya, tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

.

Mereka berdua tidak berhenti saling menyentuh. Bibir mereka tidak berhenti saling berpagutan. Di tengah-tengah nafas mereka yang terputus-putus, mereka terus bergerak—bekerja sama mencari kenikmatan. Sasuke yang tadi hanya diam saja, mulai bergerak. Ia menyeiramakan gerakannya, dimana Naruto menaikkan pinggulnya, Sasuke akan mendorong kejantanannya agar tetap masuk, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Sehingga tidak ada sedikitpun bagi Naruto untuk menarik nafas, ketika hujaman terus menghajar bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ahnnnn… Ahnnnnnnn… Ahnnnnn… 'Suke…," Naruto mengeluarkan penis Sasuke, kemudian memasukannya kembali. Ia memegang belakang pinggangnya, menjaga keseimbangannya.

Sasuke memberi tanda kembali di tubuh Naruto. Lidahnya bermain di pundak Naruto. "Sssttt.. suaramu sangat keras. Aku tidak menjamin ruangan kedap suara ini bisa menampung suara _Nii-chan_ ," bisik Sasuke, ketika suara Naruto begitu penuh semangat. "Bagaimana jika sekretarismu mendengar seorang Namikaze Naruto sedang dimasuki oleh bocah SMP?"

"Ahhhhh… _more_ … _more…_ 'Suke…" desah Naruto, lupa daratan. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia ingin terus, terus, dan terus dimanjakan oleh penis Sasuke. Lubangnya seperti kelaparan, penuh keinginan diisi oleh cairan sang Uchiha. "Sasuke gerakan pinggulmu lebih cepat. Aku ingin lebih. Ughh… Ahhhhh…" pinta Naruto, tidak malu-malu.

"Kau ini semangat sekali," Sasuke tidak menyangka Naruto bisa seliar ini. Padahal dia sudah cukup maksimal untuk menggerakan pinggulnya. "Apakah kau mau lihat ekspresimu sekarang ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke. Gerakannya melambat sejenak.

Naruto terkejut dikala Sasuke berdiri. Ia cepat-cepat melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke, takut terjatuh. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa Sasuke sekuat ini? Pemuda ini… pantas saja bisa mengimbangi libido Naruto. Sasuke memiliki energi yang sama gilanya dengan Naruto. "Sasuke, aku berat!" Naruto meminta diturunkan.

"Tubuhmu tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan alat olahraga yang aku gunakan agar bisa menghajar Itachi," Sasuke tersenyum manis. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak, ketika dia menyadari kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. "Sa—Sasuke?" Naruto tidak percaya kemana Sasuke melangkah. "Ke—kenapa kita ke je—jendela?"

Sasuke menempelkan punggung Naruto pada jendela. "Iya, jendela," bisik Sasuke di lubang telinga Naruto, menghembuskan nafas yang membuat Naruto merinding. "Tempat sinar matahari, dan bintang malam masuk. Tempat orang-orang…," Sasuke tersenyum mengerikan. "Bisa melihat kita."

"A—

Sasuke menatap bibir Naruto yang membengkak karena ulahnya. Ia kembali meraup bibir itu, tidak pernah bosan merasakan bibir tunangannya.

Mereka berdua kembali memagutkan bibir.

Mereka berdua kembali melilitkan lidah itu.

Naruto mendesah di dalam mulut Sasuke, ketika sang Uchiha kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. Naruto bersyukur bersandar pada jendela, sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu mengeluarkan energi terlalu banyak. Air liur menetes dari sudut bibir Naruto seiring cairan bening yang menetes dari lubang anusnya. Naruto merasa malu. _Oh, God_! Apakah dia harus mengepel setelah ini? Naruto pun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke lebih erat. Ia memperdalam ciuman mereka, hingga gigi mereka saling beradu, dan bunyi keciprakan basah terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

Sasuke melepas kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto, kemudian menurunkan tubuh Naruto. Ia membalikan tubuh Naruto, sehingga Naruto berhadap-hadapan dengan jendela. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani menatap ke depan. Ia tidak berani melihat dirinya sendiri untuk sekarang ini.

Sasuke mengarahkan tubuh Naruto agar sedikit membungkuk. Ia memasukan penisnya kembali ke dalam lubang Naruto, kemudian menggerakannya dengan liar. Sasuke sadar jika Naruto pasti malu setengah mati ketika melihat dirinya sendiri yang seperti ini.

Sasuke memegang wajah Naruto, ia mengarahkan kepala Naruto agar Naruto melihat ke depan. "Lihatlah!" perintah Sasuke. "Buka matamu!" Sasuke menghentakan kejantanannya pada lubang Naruto, sehingga Naruto menjerit, dan tidak sadar membuka matanya.

Tubuh Naruto merinding ketika dia melihat bayangan dirinya. Ia melihat matanya yang sayu, bibirnya yang membengkak, dan wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan. Bahkan ia melihat bagaimana caranya Sasuke mendominasinya, menghujam anusnya dengan brutal. Ia sangat malu melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Ah, sial! Ia sangat malu dan ingin berhenti melihat penampilan dirinya. Tetapi, Sasuke terus memaksanya, sehingga Naruto terpaksa menatap dirinya.

""Wajahmu begitu menggairahkan _Nii-chan,_ " Sasuke berbisik pelan. Ia menelusuri tubuh Naruto. "Ekspresimu ketika diperkosa olehku, digali kenikmatannya, begitu indah," Sasuke mengecup kulit Naruto. "Terlebih saat putingmu pun ikut menegang karena sentuhanku," Sasuke menyentuh putting Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze mendesah sembari memejamkan matanya. "Lihatlah! Putingmu begitu merekah saat terlalu banyak dimainkan olehku."

"Ah, hentikan Sasuke… Aku takut..," Naruto berharap Sasuke berhenti melakukan ini di depan jendela.

Sasuke mengeluskan hidungnya pada punggung Naruto. "Takut? Takut apa?" tanyanya. Ia memilin puting dada Naruto. "Takut dunia tahu… jika _Nii-chan_ , sedang bermain dengan adik SMP-nya? _Nii-chan_ yang diagung-agungkan dimasuki oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, putra terkecil dari barisan Uchiha?" Sasuke mengalihkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto, kemudian bergerak ke belakang untuk meremas bokong sintal Naruto. "Ugh, lubang nakal. Ia semakin menelan penisku, ketika mendengar suaraku. Kau _tsundere Nii-san_. Ucapanmu berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi tubuhmu sendiri."

Plak!

Sasuke memukul bokong Naruto, hingga tanda merah tercetak di bokong tersebut.

"Sasuke!" pekik Naruto dengan suara cukup keras.

Plak!

Sasuke memukul lagi.

Naruto merintih dikala pantatnya memerah. Tetapi, dari rasa sakit itu, entah kenapa dia merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Terutama ketika Sasuke menyentuh bagian yang memerah itu.

"Sepertinya di seberang sana banyak orang…," Sasuke mengalihkan kedua tangannya pada kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang tertempel di kaca. Ia megenggam jari-jari Naruto, dan tubuhnya sengaja dibuat menempel pada punggung Naruto. "Bagaimana jika mereka melihat kemari? Melihat dirimu yang sedang mendesah penuh kenikmatan di ruanganmu sendiri," tanya Sasuke, membuat Naruto fokus pada gedung di seberang sana.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak, ketika menyadari posisi mereka sekarang ini. Ah, gila! Naruto lupa jika gedungnya dan gedung ayahnya bersebarangan. Dari lantai sini, ia bisa melihat punggung karyawan serta ayahnya. Ia bisa melihat sang ayah sedang sibuk bekerja, ketika dirinya berada di tempat seperti ini. Jantung Naruto berpacu cepat. Ia harap sang ayah tidak menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat kemari. Ah, jangan lupa karyawan gedung di seberang sana. Ia berharap tidak ada satupun orang yang melihat dirinya di dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sa—Sasuke, aku mohon…," Naruto nyaris merengek. Ia sangat malu dan takut.

"Mohon apa? Berhenti?" tanya Sasuke sembari menghentikan gerakannya.

Naruto menggeleng. Bukan hal seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Ia ingin berpindah tempat, ketika Sasuke masih menyatu dengan dirinya. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan semua ini di depan semua orang. "Ti—Tidak!" pekik Naruto. "Bukan hal itu yang aku mak—

"Lalu?" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto, sehingga kini Naruto menempel pada kaca. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Memohon apa? Membuat orang tahu kau ingin disentuh olehku?" hembusan nafas Sasuke mengenai kulit Naruto, membuat Naruto bergidik.

Naruto tidak dapat memungkiri imajinasi Sasuke sungguh berbahaya. Pemuda ini terus menggodanya, ketika genjotannya tidak berhenti. Nafas Naruto terputus satu-dua. Ia dapat melihat kacanya mulai beruap, dan tangannya mencetak embun di jendela. Ah, salahkan suasana malam ini yang begitu dingin, membuat kaca di kantor ini mulai berembun. Naruto pun semakin tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Jujur, merasakan kesadisan Sasuke, serta rencana-rencana gila Sasuke, membuat libido Naruto meningkat drastis.

"…," Naruto menggeleng, berusaha bersikap rasional.

"Jawab aku, _Nii-chan_ ," Sasuke menghantam prostat Naruto membuat Naruto menjerit di dalam kesunyian.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu Sasuke yang keras kepala tidak akan pernah mengalah. Sasuke pasti bisa memenangkan permainan jika dia ingin.

"NII—

"YA! Buat semua orang tahu, jika aku ingin disentuh, digenjot, dan digauli oleh tunanganku yang masih berumur 14 tahun," seru Naruto, habis kesabaran. Otaknya hanya meneriakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Uchiha bungsu. "Buat semua orang tahu jika aku adalah milikmu!"

Suara lantang Naruto membuat ekspresi Sasuke melembut. "Dan begitu juga denganku," jawab Sasuke. "Sekarang aku milik _Nii-chan_ seorang," Sasuke berkata bersungguh-sungguh. "Dari detik ini untuk selamanya."

Naruto terpukau sejenak saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke. Bagi Naruto, sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini, bahkan belum pernah ada di dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang tiba-tiba ingin mengalir.

Terharu.

.

Irama permainan Sasuke berubah drastis. Sentuhan Sasuke tidak lagi seliar tadi. Sasuke benar-benar menyumbu Naruto dengan benar. Tidak ada henti-hentinya Sasuke memberi sanjungan pada Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze melayang, dan bergantung pada Sasuke, berharap semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Naruto tidak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya. Ia telah terjatuh ke dalam dosa. Dosa yang seharusnya dia sadari sejak lima tahun lalu.

"Ahhhhh… nyaaannn.. ahhhnnnn…," tubuh Naruto terlonjak-lonjak ketika Sasuke menidurkan Naruto di atas lantai, dan menaiki tubuh Naruto. Kedua bola mata Naruto terbalik. Ia hanya berpegangan pada pundak Sasuke, saat Sasuke menghantam lubangnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Ah, _fuck!_ Lubangmu nikmat sekali _Nii-chan_. Aku suka menggauli _Nii-chan_. Lubangmu hangat, dan ketat," kalimat kotor kembali melantun di telinga Naruto. Sasuke memberi tanda kembali di leher Naruto yang warnanya sudah tidak karuan. Sasuke tidak berhenti untuk menyumbu pemuda yang mendesah di bawah dominasinya.

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto menggeram seiring bunyi pertemuan daging di bawah tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan kedua bola yang megantung di kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto. "Aku di sini, _Nii-chan_. Panggil namaku, Sayang," Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang ekstasi—terbuai oleh perlakuannya.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…," seru Naruto, tidak berhenti mengucapkan nama kekasihnya. "Oh, enak…. Sasuke berikan lagi… ahhh… ahhhh…," Naruto mendesah lebih keras.

Sasuke menciumi telinga Naruto. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" tanyanya sembari menjilati cuping Naruto. "Katakan padaku. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Buat _Nii-chan_ puas. Puaskan _Nii-chan_ dengan penismu yang masih berkembang itu," Naruto meracau tidak jelas. Ia tidak peduli tubuhnya sudah luluh-lantah akibat persenggamaan ini. Ia tidak peduli dirinya seperti seorang pelacur. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke. " _Nii-chan_ ingin penis tunangan _Nii-chan_ memperkosa lubang lapar _Nii-chan_ ," Naruto berucap asal, tidak memakai pikirannya.

"Sesuai harapanmu," Sasuke tersenyum puas.

Kemudian…

"Ah, kau semakin ganas, _Nii-chan_ ," Sasuke menggertakan giginya, menahan remasan Naruto yang begitu kuat.

 _Naruto_ memeluk leher Sasuke, mendekap tubuh sang Uchiha. Ia semakin mendesah hebat dikala Sasuke mulai memainkan kejantanannya.

"Kau melumatnya terus-terusan," bisik Sasuke, saat penisnya digenggam erat oleh liang Naruto, seolah dilarang keluar ata pergi kemanapun.

"Ughhhhhh… lebih cepat. Sasuke, lebih keras dan cepat! Aku mo—oh, Astaga!" Naruto menjerit, saat spermanya keluar tidak terkontrol, membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke. Ia kalap. Ia tidak sadar. Ia benar-benar memalukan.

Melihat ekspresi bahagia Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum puas. Saat merasakan remasan Naruto pada penisnya, ketika Naruto mengalami pengeluaran, Sasuke tidak bisa bertahan lama lagi. Demi membuat Naruto nyaman, Sasuke mendekap Naruto erat, ketika tubuhnya mengeluarkan hasrat—jauh di dalam lubang kenikmatan itu. Tidak luput mereka berdua pun saling mendesah, mengucapkan nama pasangan.

Nafas Sasuke terputus-putus. Ia berusaha meredakan emosinya. Sasuke pun menatap wajah Naruto yang kelelahan. Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto. "Aku cinta padamu," bisik Sasuke, membuat Naruto terhenyak kaget, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" _Me, too. So much,"_ jawab Naruto, membalas pelukan Sasuke, ketika mereka saling berbagi kehangatan selagi mengembalikan energi mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak dapat lagi menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia malu setengah mati. Apa yang tadi dia lakukan? Kenapa bisa dia melakukan tindakan semengerikan itu? Naruto membelakangi tubuh Sasuke. Ia tidak mau berbicara atau membahas apapun di sini. Ia harap Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkannya. Ia berharap Sasuke segera meninggalkan lantai ini, bukan bergelayut manja, menidurkan kepalanya di lengan Naruto.

"Kak…," bisik Sasuke sembari mengelus lengan Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze bergidik. Tiba-tiba Sasuke manja seperti anak kecil yang suka merengek. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa aku tidak memuaskan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mencari referensi lagi, dan menunjukan pada Naruto kemampuannya. "Jika begitu, aku akan lebih banyak bela—

"Tidak!" Naruto tidak mau keadaan semakin runyam. Ia tidak mau otak Sasuke diracuni kembali oleh referensi-referensi gila itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Kau jadi tidak suka padaku?"

Naruto merubah posisinya. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan kerjanya sembari melamun. Bagaimana caranya dia ngomong pada Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke dapat menerima alasan sebenarnya, mengapa Naruto seolah menyesali semua ini? Yeah, selain Sasuke selalu bisa membuat Naruto kehilangan akal sehatnya, Naruto pun takut jika hubungan ini akan semakin tidak sehat jika dilanjutkan.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Sasuke, sepertinya hubungan kita ini mengalami kesalahan," ujar Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke Serius. Ia mengatur kata-katanya sebaik mungkin. "Kita tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini. Ini terlalu cepat. Aku hanya ingin kau melewati masa remaja dengan baik, dan menyenang—"

"Sepertinya aku akan pindah ke Tokyo," tukas Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dengan keputusan baru Sasuke. "Eh, kenapa?" tanyanya—tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. Sebelum bertemu Naruto, ia tidak pernah berpikir akan bersekolah dimana. Ia hanya masuk ke sekolah yang dekat saja dari rumahnya. Tetapi, ketika dia bertemu Naruto, ia mulai mencari seribu macam cara untuk menghindari Naruto. Bahkan ia rela pergi merantau diumurnya yang masih belia, bersekolah di sekolah paling _favorite_ di negeri ini hanya untuk menjauh dari Naruto.

"Sebenarnya… aku berada di Konoha bukan untuk memasuki sekolah terbaik, tetapi aku berusaha untuk menghindarimu…," jawab Sasuke, jujur.

"Oh..," terbesit ekspresi kecewa dari Naruto. Ia bahkan bergumam tidak jelas membuat Sasuke tidak enak perasaan.

"Tapi sekarang, aku akan pindah kesini, sehingga kita berdua bisa saling—

"Tidak usah," Naruto mencegah Sasuke.

"…," Sasuke menatap heran Naruto. Bukankah selama ini Naruto yang selalu ingin dekat dengan Sasuke? Bahkan dulu, Naruto selalu mengeluh jika jaraknya dan Sasuke terlalu jauh. Lalu, kenapa sekarang Naruto berubah pikiran?

"Bagiku lebih baik kau tetap di Konoha," Naruto memijat tengkuknya yang tidak pegal.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap tidak suka Naruto. Ia harap Naruto memberi alasan yang baik untuk sekarang ini.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya. "Karena bagiku itu yang lebih baik," ujar Naruto. "Lagipula…," Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura, kan?" Naruto menatap ragu Sasuke. Ia tersenyum miris, membayangkan kekasihnya dimiliki orang lain.

Apakah ini berarti Naruto merupakan selingkuhan Sasuke?

Sudahlah.

Terpenting Naruto masih bisa bersama Sasuke, dan sikap Sasuke jauh lebih baik daripada dulu.

Seringai Sasuke kembali. He-eh, ternyata Naruto tidaklah sepenuhnya berhenti memperhatikan Sasuke selama satu bulan ini. Rupanya Naruto sudah tahu jika Sasuke memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura. Hmm… tetapi Naruto tidak tahu, jika Sasuke telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ya, hubunganya dan Sakura berakhir di malam itu. Dimana saat Sasuke mengunjungi kediaman Sakura, memeluk gadis tersebut, kemudian mencium gadis tersebut.

Di saat itu, Sasuke berharap semua perasaannya dapat kembali normal, ketika menyentuh Sakura. Ia berharap bisa menata kembali kehidupannya tanpa Naruto. Tetapi dugaan Sasuke salah, ketika Sasuke menyentuh gadis tersebut, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Ia tidak bisa merasakan rasa ketika dirinya menyentuh Naruto, dan mengendus wangi tubuh Naruto. Ya, di saat itu Sasuke tersadar, begitu cintanya dia pada Naruto. Sehingga detik itu juga, Sasuke meminta maaf pada Sakura sebelum memutus hubungan dengan gadis tersebut. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun, ketika Sakura menjerit histeris. Ia hanya bisa… melangkah menjauh—berharap Sakura akan mengerti semuanya, seiring waktu berjalan.

Jahat?

Memang.

Egois?

Ya, bisa dibilang gitu.

Tetapi, bagi Sasuke hal tersebut lebih baik daripada dia membohongi dirinya sendiri, terlebih membohongi Sakura. Haruno merupakan gadis yang cantik, Sasuke yakin seminggu saja mereka putus akan banyak laki-laki yang mengantri untuk dijadikan pacar Sakura.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Naruto kembali. Masalah Sakura, Sasuke akan jelaskan nanti. Mengingat Naruto pria yang sangat baik, Sasuke tidak yakin Naruto akan menerima sikap Sasuke pada seorang gadis. Naruto pasti akan marah besar, dan Sasuke tidak mau mereka bertengkar sekarang.

"Tapi, bukankah kau tidak bisa menemuiku setiap hari?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Bukankah sejak dulu hal tersebut tidak masalah?" tanya Naruto. "Tenang saja. Seperti biasanya. Saat ibumu sedang pergi, aku yang akan datang menemanimu, dan setiap malam minggu akupun akan rutin mengunjungimu," Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke jika hubungan mereka akan berjalan baik, walaupun jarak memisahkan mereka. Hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah berubah. Adapun yang berubah… mereka akan semakin mesra— _mungkin._

"Hmm..," Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Naruto, khawatir jika Sasuke marah.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto terpukau, dan cepat-cepat menggeleng.

Tahan, Naruto!

Tahan!

"Jika menurutmu baik, sudahlah!" ujar Sasuke, tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya terlalu banyak pada Naruto. Ia akan berusaha membuat Naruto nyaman di sisinya. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya. "Tetapi, saat kau berkunjung kau harus ikut dan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan," Sasuke menyeringai penuh maksud.

Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tatapan Sasuke sekarang ini. "Aku harap tidak akan terjadi lagi seks di antara kita sampai umurmu mencapai 18 tahun," ujar Naruto, memperingati Sasuke. Ia sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. "Seks memang sehat, tetapi untuk bocah seumuranmu, lebih baik belajar yang baik, dan jangan melakukan hal macam-macam."

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke taman ria, museum, area aquarium raksasa, dan taman sekitar rumahku," ucap Sasuke, memberi tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi ketika berkencan nanti. "Aku tidak mengajakmu ke kamar. Dasar pikiran kotor!"

Naruto ber-oh ria. Ternyata dia salah sangka pada Sasuke. "Apakah itu ajakan kencan?" Naruto bertanya antusias. "Manis sekali," ia mencubit pipi Sasuke, gemas dengan pemuda manis ini.

"Dan malamnya…," tetapi sepertinya dugaan Naruto akan kemanisan Sasuke salah besar. "Kau harus menginap di kamarku, dan menghangatkan ranjangku yang— _Nii-chan_ , aku boleh minta jatah lagi? Rasanya hawa dingin ini membuatku ingin masuk lagi ke dalam sana," Sasuke menatap bagian bawah tubuh Naruto, kemudian meloncat, hendak menyergap Naruto.

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto berhasil menghindari Sasuke. "Se—sebaiknya aku membersihkan diri dan kita segera pulang," Naruto bergerak mundur. Ia berdiri, saat lubangnya terasa nyeri. "AW!" jerit Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak putus asa, ia masih bisa berdiri dan bergerak untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke termangu di tempat dikala melihat tubuh Naruto yang dipenuhi bercak merah, serta… terdapat cairan berwarna kental yang menetes dari lubang berkedut, merekah akibat dimasuki Sasuke tadi. Cairan itu menetes mengenai lantai, ketika Naruto berdiri dan melangkah, membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya. _Oh, shit!_ Sekarang keinginan Sasuke untuk melakukan ini-itu dengan Naruto bertambah, sebanyak ratusan kali lipat. Tidak lagi terlihat santai, Sasuke beranjak dari lantai, mengejar Naruto sekuat tenaga.

Kerusuhan pun terjadi di ruang tersebut.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlarian seperti anak kecil.

"KAK!" teriak Sasuke, memanggil Naruto yang sudah mencapai kamar mandi.

Melihat Sasuke yang mengejarnya dengan kecepatan maksimal, Naruto segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi, dan menguncinya.

Ea~ Ea~ Ea~

"KAK, BUKA PINTUNYA! KAK!" seru Sasuke sembari menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Ka—kau mau apa, Sasuke?!" Naruto berseru dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil ketika melihat tingkah malu-malu Naruto. "Kakak~" goda Sasuke. "Buka pintunya, Kak~"

"Tidak. Cuci dulu otakmu baru pintu ini akan terbuka," Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu, takut Sasuke akan mendobrak pintu itu.

"Kakak~" suara Sasuke melantun merdu. "Ayolah, Kak. Masa kau tega padaku. Aku kesakitan, Kak," Sasuke mengetuk pintu di hadapannya pelan-pelan.

Suara Sasuke yang penuh dengan penderitaan nyaris membuat iman Naruto ciut. Naruto pun menggeleng. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ish! Ini benar-benar beban mental untuknya. Kenapa dia harus berada di posisi seperti ini? Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah yang tidak pantas mengenal seks? Naruto pun mulai merana di dalam kamar mandi sana, ketika Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti membujuk dirinya untuk keluar kamar mandi.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini? Aku sepertinya akan menghancurkan kehidupan remaja Sasuke," Naruto berharap tidak satupun keluarga Sasuke tahu tingkah tidak bermoral dirinya. Ia berharap semua berjalan baik, setelah semua selesai.

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian mengadahkan kepala. Sejenak, ia melupakan teriakan Sasuke.

Pikirannya melayang…

Ia tersenyum senang, tidak menyesal pernah menyelamatkan sang Uchiha dari kematian.

Ya…

Naruto yakin pasti masih ada rintangan untuk hubungan mereka berdua disaat umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh…

Namun yang Naruto yakini…

Selagi mereka masih ingin bersama..

Pasti mereka akan bisa menghadapi semua masalah itu secara bersama…

"Kak~" suara Sasuke kembali terdengar, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto menolehkan kepala, menatap pintu di belakangnya, kemudian menghela nafas frustasi.

Ah~

Sepertinya malam ini Naruto akan tinggal di kamar mandi, selagi Sasuke belum bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang sedang dimasa puber.

Sial.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

.

.

.

Naruto kesal setengah mati. Okelah, jika teman-temannya mengejek dirinya aseksual satu atau dua kali. Tetapi, jika orang-orang itu mengejeknya secara terus-menerus, kesabaran Naruto pun ada batasnya. Ia ingin membalas, tetapi ia tidak ingin mencari masalah. Alhasil, Naruto lebih memilih pergi dari acara yang diadakan teman-temannya, dan menaiki bis apapun, sampai kepalanya menjadi dingin. Ia tidak mau mengacaukan pesta karena alasan yang bodoh.

Naruto menghela nafas. Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya memang dirinya ini terlambat puber. Di saat teman-temannya sudah berkali-kali berganti pacar, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada lawan jenis, ataupun sesama jenis. Ia hanya hidup dengan dirinya sendiri, perusahaan, pelajaran, dan tetek-bengek yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan dunia percintaan. Chk, pantas saja dirinya sering diejek. Di zaman sekarang, anak SD saja sudah pacaran, lalu apa yang dilakukannya di umur segini?

Naruto pun memasuki bis. Kedua matanya mengedar, mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Iapun melihat sosok anak kecil yang duduk di bangku tengah—dekat jendela. Naruto meminta izin pada anak tersebut agar dirinya bisa duduk di samping sang anak, dan sang anak bergumam, dengan mata masih fokus pada jendela. Iapun duduk, fokus ke depan, mencari pemandangan, saat Naruto iseng untuk melirikan matanya ke arah sang anak.

Tampan.

Sangat tampan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto tidak dapat berpaling dari seseorang. Tiba-tiba jantungnya bertabuh cepat, ketika melihat sosok anak kecil di sampingnya. _Shit_ , apa ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama? Naruto terpana, saat menatap wajah, mata kelam, serta kulit putih lembut sang anak. Ia pun menggeleng, mengembalikan kerasionalannya. Dia sudah gila. Dia benar-benar gila. Kenapa di antara semua makhluk bumi ini, ia harus tertarik dengan anak kecil yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal?

Naruto memegang dadanya. Ia merasakan degup jantungnya. Keras. Ia berdebar-debar. Apakah seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta? Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Ia tidak percaya bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Teman-temannya ternyata salah. Walau ia tidak normal, ia masih memiliki hati. Ia masih memiliki hati untuk merasakan jatuh cinta. Tersenyum sendiri, membuat anak di sampingnya menatap heran.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku?" tanya bocah itu, sinis.

Naruto tersadar dengan sikap bodohnya. Iapun memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal. "Ah, itu…," Naruto gugup. Gila. Bahkan dia yang sangat pandai sosialisasi bisa seperti ini. "Itu….hmmm," Naruto mencari alasan. "Apa y—

Baru saja Naruto akan mengucapkan alasannya, tiba-tiba terdengar benturan sangat keras, dan bis yang dinaikinya berguncang parah. Jeritan demi jeritan dari penumpang mulai terdengar dimana-mana. Sadar jika mereka di dalam keadaan berbahaya, reflek Naruto menatap bocah di sampingnya. Seiring bergulingnya bis tersebut, dan teriakan orang-orang, Naruto mendekap anak di sampingnya dengan sangat erat. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia menutupi tubuh sang anak yang masih di dalam _shock_ -nya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

 _Tidak akan pernah dia biarkan…_

 _Sosok asing ini…_

 _Anak kecil ini…_

 _Cinta pandangan pertamanya…_

 _Pemacu jantungnya…_

 _Pemicu adrenalinnya…_

 _Terluka sedikit pun…_

Sedikit pun Naruto tidak melepas sosok tersebut, walau tubuhnya sudah terbentur, terkena pecahan kaca, dan mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Ia tetap mendekap anak tersebut, seremuk apapun tubuhnya. Ia terus melindungi anak itu, walau nyawanyalah taruhannya. Ya, tidak akan membiarkan sosok yang membuat dirinya memiliki perasaan lain ini mati sia-sia. Perasaan menjadi—

 _Sosok manusia yang telah mengalami rasa jatuh cinta, seperti seorang remaja sedang di masa puber._

 **End Omake**


End file.
